


Appointments

by BrokenAnatomy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Heavy BDSM, KakarotxVegeta, Lemon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Yaoi, kakaveg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAnatomy/pseuds/BrokenAnatomy
Summary: Goku Son has a fairly simple life. And hes ok with that. He doesn't really want much out of it. Work, eat, gym, video games, sleep and repeat. But its been a year, since the last time he got off.In the last 6 months Goku finds himself eyeing men and women, longingly. But the hardness between his hips never eases, it goes numb.On the far side of town, in a discreet building, Goku finds something intriguing. Something makes heat sear between his hips, his skin sweat, mouth go dry and his cock twitch eagerly..He makes an Appointment to meet The Alpha. A dominant established in the lifestyleBut Goku might have gotten himself in over his head..His life isn't about to be so simple, or boring any more.WARNING: This is a MATURE EXPLICIT series that is based around the BDSM lifestyle . There are adult topics, intent and tones gone over including assault and medical issues. There's kink, alot of it. And guys having sexy times with kink..AU : Saiyajins are just a race on earth, with their own continent that is rich in culture and its own political issues. This AU set in mostly modernish day.
Relationships: Kakarot/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 108





	1. 3:35 Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amartbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartbee/gifts).



> CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> ******AUTHORS NOTE ******
> 
> Its been brought to my attention that the trigger warnings have caused distress to readers. So I am updating and clarifying them all.
> 
> First off: I WILL NEVER EVER WRITE OUT A RAPE OR ASSAULT. I will reference to the actions and maybe describe flashbacks or triggers a character experiences. 2nd : The warnings are here for a reason, as a reader if you want to know what happens but are to scared to read, reach out to me, either in the comments or on Twitter. And I will gladly answer any questions. My DMs are open. 
> 
> That being said I hope your able to enjoy the story, regardless. The warnings are here for a reason and are updated/ change in the notes for every new chapter.
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> BDSM  
> PTSD  
> MEDICAL TRAUMA  
> REFERENCES TO RAPE  
> REFERENCES TO ASSAULT  
> RAPE CULTURE  
> CONSENT TOPICS  
> SAFE WORDS  
> MALE AND MALE SEX  
> DRAMA  
> SEX  
> KINK LIFESTYLE
> 
> The art work at the top of this fic is by the amazing amartbee! Please check out her twitter, it has all her info, without her NONE of this series would exist!!  
>  [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and more on all my fics!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!

Chapter 1 : 3:35 Sharp.

Goku tried to take a deep breath, but his heart was racing so hard, he thought it might pop out of his chest.

He had skipped the gym, turned down beers with the guys and his brother. Saying he had work to do. In reality he was on the far end of town, in a discreet 5 story building. The windows tinted, but it housed everything a city might need in a brothel.

After a little research and seeing some, _sample_ _videos_. He thought he might.. Try something new.

He broke up with his last girlfriend 6 months ago, and depending on if the day ended in Y, he found himself looking at men and women alike. Which was fine by him. His preference didn't really affect his job any or his life he supposed.

He wrote food reviews for 2 huge papers, and articles for local magazines. Technically a contract editor, or freelance. He rented an office space in trade for the restaurant reviews and took on editorial jobs as they came and went. It wasn't much, but it paid the bills.. 

And since those bills were split between him, 2 of his friends and his brother... He was sitting on a nice chunk of cash every month. Despite that he constantly ate takeout or threw money away on his video game habit.

The pretty red head who had taken his payment and paperwork, came back to the lavish waiting room and asked him to follow. They went to a small office and shut the door, then went over the 21 page questionnaire he had spent about an hour filling out.

Once his payment cleared he got to pick someone to try, and what day he wanted to make his appointment on. Assuming they worked that day.

After taking around 10 minutes to glance through a thick binder of candidates, he stopped at the plastic page that caught his eye of a male. The picture, he recognized from the ad he had found down in the subway. The one that lead him here to this ominous building.

_The Alpha_

His groin tightened in _record_ time, seeing the picture again. It was suttle, it wasn't even _lewd_ , and you couldn't even see the mans face! The picture cut off at the muscular neck.

He slid the binder over to her and tapped it. "This one, please..." 

She had seemed so nice and well spoken. Until she suddenly _grinned_ at him.

After a moment or two of looking through some screens on her computer, she checked his availability versus Gokus. "Looks like Monday is his earliest new client appointment, at 3:35 P.M." 

Goku nodded, that was fine.

" **Don't be late,** he is _not_ a fan of late clients and he holds the right to dismiss your appointment." She handed him an envelope of their privacy policy, which he had signed. And in fancy cursive on a very plain looking appointment card it read :

The Alpha. Monday. 3:35 P.M. Sharp.

On the back it asked that he arrive 10 to 15 minutes early, be hydrated and bring a spare change clothes. And to remember to bring the appointment card..

  
  
  


.

.

.

  
  
  


Goku hated going into any situation blindly. 

He was trying to rush through the remainder of his reps at the gym. By the time he finished he was rock hard again like always, because his eyes kept wandering over the other males there as they pumped iron, or practiced pull ups... Some of them shirtless.

He held off showering until when he got home. Hiding the strained bulge with his gym bag, as he walked past his room mates who were devouring pizza in the living room. He slipped into his room unabated, snagging two slices on his way by the kitchen.

Hurrying into the shower so he could be alone, and his hard on unrestrained. 

And just like every time before, when ever he tried to get off, or rub one out. He would get close, and just lose all feeling of the hard cock in his hands. He'd stay hard but... He couldn't stroke it fast or hard enough, it stayed numb. Eventually he might see fluid come out. But the pressure would remain. He gave up quickly tonight and went to bed laying on his stomach, thankful he could at least feel the pain from pressing it into the mattress.

He just had to make it through the weekend, that at least gave him a lot of time to research. And he found some things on 'The Alpha' off the brothel houses website.

_Of course the guy had his own damn web page_. 

The cover page asked for age verification, and if he was aware he was entering a NSFW BDSM service page... Yea he was an adult, yup he was gonna look at bondage stuff, and he had to look up what NSFW meant.

He wasn't at work so... That didn't apply to him. 

The cover page showed the same picture as the ad on the subway, the one that lead him right to the brothels web site. 

A man sitting in leather pants, legs crossed. Leather gloves with spikes over them and some sort of stick or cane in one hand. A button down shirt hiding what appeared to be a well sculpted chest. A few links were listed. The one dead center..

_~Meet the Alpha.~_

**Tap.**

A picture showed up of a well sculpted man wearing a pair of thick chap leather pants. The hip area was exposed showing the sharp angle. A strap sat high on the waist holding up part of them. On the arms were a sort of shiny leather material, it reflected the light in white accents. On the crest of the shoulders at the edge of these arm sleeves sat spiked studs. 

The chest was bare, perfectly smooth but it had some scarring from what Goku could make out. The shiny material on the arms went down over the hands exposing the finger tips.

Around the neck was a small band with spikes that matched those on the shoulders.

But on the males face, hiding it, sat a mask that covered from the bridge of the nose, down to the angular chin. And in near perfect lines across the black material, sat those same spikes, protruding. 

As if they were a warning, to any who dared to engage.

Goku felt his face flush. And his groin tighten.

It had the males years of experience listed like a resume, and included the fact he apparently went to some sort of medical school to get a license and doctorate in sexual physiology and psychology.

There were videos through a site with nothing but males. They weren't to bad in price and all about 10 minutes long of different 'sessions'. 

The first two showed men much smaller then him, bound and struggling. Ropes tied in artful manners, encaging lean muscles.

One was tied with ropes, suspended from a large cage. The ropes tied about his cock in such a way they restrained it. The video ended showing the male finally get release when something was done just off screen, that sounded like fucking. A gruff voice laughed as the male came shaking and pulling against the ropes and it said...

' _Good boy.. You've gone and gotten my ropes dirty you cumslut...'_ Just as the video ended.

Goku hadn't realized he was even touching himself at first until his room mate banged on the door to let him know they were hitting the gym. That seemed like a good idea on a Saturday. But he found himself dragging his feet to get his gym bag together.

That night he locked himself in his room to watch another video, plugging in head phones to his laptop so no one heard what he was watching.

The video he picked was labeled, 'Boot cleaning'. 

The video started by showing a larger muscled male on his hands and knees, a downwards view like when someone held the phone. The shot looking over leather clad, well sculpted, legs of what Goku could see, was also male. The man at his feet licked his boot and whimpered.

A glass was lifted, inspected, and then heard it sipped off screen as that deep voice made a displeased noise. The boot shoving the face away.

" _Tch.. your not even trying dog…"_

Some movement was heard as the male got up, the video faded out, only to reappear and show an assortment of _things._ Anal plugs, cock rings, rope, cuffs 2 large whips all laid out on a black table. The video faded out again.

When it turned back on, clearly still in the males hands as it looked at a glass leather gloved digits held, turning it as if admiring it the craftsman ship.

" _That's better... At least your fucking trying now..."_

The voice sounded less annoyed and less guttural, it was very well spoken and slightly _impatient_. 

The view went down over those leather clad muscular legs again. Down to the boots he wore where the large male eagerly licked over one, the top shiney from saliva, a blindfold on the muscular male and a restraining collar with a leash.

" _Please… please fuck me..."_

Hearing a large man similar to his size beg for _that.._ Goku found himself stroking his hard on again, biting his lip to stifle any noise he might make.

"No... _You haven't worked for it.. But I'm bored. You've been a well behaved dog today, I guess. "_

Leather clad fingers snapped and someone appeared from the left walling into view. Another tall sculpted male, this one much slimmer and tanner. He came over, in nothing but a jock strap, choke collar, and leash wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face, it had breathing slits built in over the mouth area.

As the other male approached Goku saw he was trembling and clearly hard.

" _Fuck him..."_ A small thing of lube was tossed at the masked male from off screen, he quickly moved the material of his jock strap away to coat himself in the clear sticky goo. Before kneeling behind the larger male.

Something was heard being set on the floor, an anal plug.. before the male pushed the others hips down and started working his way into him.

" _Not to loose?"_ That hard but smooth voice asked and sipped the glass again.

_How the hell could this guy talk so non chalantly like this??_! 

Goku was then trying to understand how he was so hard he was trembling just from watching a video???!

His hand gripping and stroking from base to tip eagerly. Imagining what _that_ might feel like pushed a deep red into his face that made his ears burn. Timing his hand with the thrusts of the males hips on the screen.

"No your grace..." The masked male grunted before starting a steadier rhythm into the muscular frame on all fours.

"Hows work going? You said you had to train those new clerks?" The voice although deep seemed unphased by the animalistic fucking at his feet as the larger bent over male braced against his calf and licked over his boot.

The male hammering away with his narrow hips was grunting and slightly panting. "They'll let idiots wear anything now a days. Its like no one under 25 knows what a damn dress code is." 

_How the fuck were these 2 having a conversartion?!!_

_And while one of them was having sex?!!!_

Gokus mind couldn't wrap around it, sitting cross legged on his bed, eagerly gripping his cock to match the video while they continued to talk. As if the large male on all fours wasn't getting his hole slammed relentlessly.

The grunts and moans got louder and turned into whines as the bent over male got closer to a release, just from being taken from behind.

" _Shut up! I'm trying to have a conversation!"_ The male snarled and leaned down smacking the other on his ribs with a gloved hand, the loud noise making the earbuds crackle a little, and the large male he whacked hissed in a painful breath. 

The male on all fours whined and then silenced himself. 

" _Slow down, use deeper thrusts not faster ones..."_ The husky tone instructed.

That voice sounded like _honey poured over spines._

Goku realized he was trembling.. 

No! Don't go slower, _fuck_ he felt like... He was soooo close...

"Hey Brat, whats all the fucking rack- DUDE"

Raditz had broken the door and its lock, coming into his brothers rather barren room, catching Goku with his hand on his cock and beat red.

Raditz stood blinking at his sibling, caught with his hand in the proverbial adult cookie jar.

Clearly masterbating.

Goku ripped the ear buds out, and shouted. 

"RADITZ IT WAS LOCKED YOU JERK!!!" 

Goku grabbed the closest thing, a water bottle and wung it at Raditz head, he ducked and retreated shutting his little brothers now broken door, laughing. 

And proceeded to tell their room mates, _loudly,_ what all the noise was coming from his little brothers room.

_Well that was embarrassing.._.

Wait, _was he really making that much noise?_

The door had kind of shut and slumped in the framing, Goku looked back at the laptop and saw a boot with a white substance on it.

He blindly snatched for the earbuds just shoving one in his ear as he saw the other male lean down _to lick the boot clean.._

_"_ That's right. You better fucking clean it worthless mut. After you spent all that time spit shining them... _"_ The boot moved pushing against the tongue that cleaned it.

_"Continue, the girl wore what to her first day? Oh..."_ The video slowly moved over the slimmer males frame as it trembled and continued the slower thrusts. _"I guess you can finish. You did work hard... Here..."_

The glove fingers snapped and the male pistoning into the larger frame leaned so a gloved hand could grasp the leash attached to the choke collar he wore and gently pulled on it..

The ends of the prong collar dug into the males flesh making him gasp and moan out, still thrusting slow but deeper into the frame below it.

" _Isn't that nice… And who does that belong to?"_ That tone seemed teasing, and _slightly cruel_.

Goku half turned his face into his shoulder, biting his shirt, as he stroked faster and harder, feeling that build in his hips as he got near, climbing towards release.

" _Yours... Yours Master.. Please... Please may I?"_

The males frame started shuddering, struggling to hold off his release.

The gruff voice laughed a little from off screen still. Goku realized he really wished he could see the face behind the voice. 

" _I already said yes, slave. I don't like to be kept waiting.."_ The leash was given a sharp tug and that was the final nail in the coffin. The man laughed, clearly amused as the male came crying out and shaking, a light coat of sweat covering the tanned skin.

The video ended and Goku whined having missed part of it, and realized there was some pre fluid on him. Had he gotten that worked up? 

When he tried to continue, and just replay the video. The numbness set in and he was just stroking a hard organ that felt detached from his groin.

He gave up.

Two more days until 3:35 sharp.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, Rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!


	2. The first appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku made it to Monday.
> 
> But can he make it to his first appointment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIES CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> BDSM  
> PTSD  
> MEDICAL TRAUMA  
> REFERENCES TO RAPE/ASSAULT  
> RAPE CULTURE  
> CONSENT  
> SAFE WORDS  
> MALE AND MALE SEX  
> DRAMA  
> SEX  
> KINK LIFESTYLE
> 
> The art work on Ch. 1 of this fic is by the amazing amartbee! Please check out her twitter, without her NONE of this series would exist!! It is what inspired this entire AU/series!
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
>   
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!  
>    
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!

Chapter 2 : The first appointment.

  
  


He was almost late. 

Goku had never been very punctual, it's why he didn't have set hours at his job and could work from home if he wanted. He was horrible at hearing alarm clocks and absolutely hated the noise they made. 

So he worked out until sore, ate and washed up and maybe played video games for a bit until he passed out, that was his daily routine after work.

Go figure, Sunday night his nerves and a hard on kept him awake until almost 4 Am. He then over slept and almost missed his 10 A.M. editorial meeting. Thankfully he could run really well, cause he made it with not even a minute to spare to get into the office.

He handed in his articles and was given a stack to look over that were due in 2 weeks, for the next month. Paper work for the contract signed, and an agreed upon amount. His bills would be paid for another 2 months, he took the 5 inch stack of files to his desk to get them started.

He had packed ahead assuming he would leave work and head right to his appointment. He hadn't planned on getting to work so late though.

He spent most of the day distracted, but managed through the first large file. Could people not spell any more?

Goku was a grammatical editor _only._ If you wrote about the collor yellow, and wrote about it badly. He didn't care. He only checked that the structure of the sentence was sound and had correct punctuation.

He was fairly sure that this client did not use the basic computer spell check, as he had to use alot of red pen on the file. And then he got most of the file hard edited in his work computer. 

1 down. 4 to go and 2 and a half weeks to do it. He checked the clock.

2:53.

_Shit he missed the train._

He had to run to make the next train, and then ran again, hopping railings and trotting down the block to the ominus building, rushing inside and to the elevator. The only way to get down to the basement floor

Waiting for the damn thing felt like eons as he fiddled nervously. His button down half undone and he had rolled the sleeves up haphazardly while he waited. He hadn't run that far but he could feel that he had broken a sweat and was thankful for his deodorant holding up. He hadn't planned on sweating that much, but couldn't tell if it was from nerves or the rush to get there on time.

Was he really that nervous?

The elevator opened after a short ride down, showing a lushly lit lounge with pleather seating. He heard a faint cry from down a hall and the pink settled in his cheeks. But the ambient red light of the waiting room hid it.

He walked up to the desk and found a blond woman in business attire, but her blouse was open revealing a _very_ tight corset, causing her breaths to be short and shallow from it constricting her diaphragm. She was reading a text book, and taking notes.

Goku went to speak but stopped when he saw the clock on the wall.

3:28.

" Appointment card or ID?" She asked snapping her gum and not even looking up.

Goku pulled out both and set them down on the high walled desk. She took them without looking at him and went over to a laptop, typing something in and checking his ID. She copied it and then slid a form at him on a clip board, along with his ID card and appointment card.

" Sign at the bottom and date, initial next to the no harm clauses stating you know your risks. And then on the last pages, circle if its something you've done, and liked or absolutely won't do or would try." She turned the page in her text book.

" Uhmm did.. did you say risks?" He looked down the hall hearing another muffled cry from it.

The girl finally looked up and grinned. Her lipstick was smeared badly, like she just got done making out with someone. " Yea sweetie.. You know where you are right? Come on now, dont play _dumb,_ you made the appointment.." She teased.

Goku absolutely hated being called _dumb_ in any way shape.or form..

His face fell, the brow furrowed and the girls face washed to alarm before turning red and looking back down. " You better hurry, if your late he won't even open the door."

Goku skimmed the release papers. The only thing he didn't agree to try and marked as not allowed, was needles. He fucking hated needles. 

Everything else was fair game.

He finished signing, snatched his Id and dropped the clipboard loudly on her desk top.

She checked it over, leisurely. Taking her time.

3:33.

" Ok, you better run. Last door at the end of _that_ hall. " She hit a button and the barred gate way to the hall she pointed at started to slip open.

Goku wedged through it, rushing, and ripped his shirt and his pants in a few places, something sharp breaking the skin on his chest and maybe his bicep and then he _hauled ass._

He ran, and he got to that door, tapping the open. button, but it was locked. He hit the page button on it and watched the time across the panel flash 3:35.

" _Right on time. Come in.."_ That voice stated through the com, and Goku heard the lock click and the door opened.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

♤

.

.

.

.

.

The room was _huge._ It had to be the entire corner section of the building. It was bigger than the apartment flat he and 3 other saiyajins lived in. And that was saying something.

The entry door was at the back corner of the room and he instantly recognized the lay out from the videos. This door way was against a corner wall that had a hidden hallway about 30 feet or so from it, painted black to hide it from a dead on view. But Goku could see it now. 

The room opened up to his right. Various things along the right side wall. A few large cages, what looked like an old forklift battery hoist hanging from the ceiling. Although it was cleaned up you could see it had actually been used way back when. The metal nicked and showing wear.

A few cross racks on the wall, and some anchoring rings that reminded him of the calisthenic rings at the gym used for arm endurance training.

On the far wall, opposite the hidden hallway, sat a black large desk with ornate gloss embellishments. It looked odd because of the surface being a matte black. At various corners there were eye rings, or anchoring points.

The only thing on the desk was a sleek looking laptop, it was a glossy black and the emblem for a high tech company he recognized. Goku had a much older version of it as he walked the expanse of the room until he got closer to the desk, eyes glued to the male behind it.

" That's.. Close enough. " That voice stated.

_Honey poured over spines._

His black hair was taller and stood up on end, trimmed in such a way it looked like a small crown of flames, but the longest strands were still kinda short. A tightly formed deep grey button down with suspenders that pulled tight on the pectorals and shoulders.

The dark eyes on the stern looking face finally glanced up from a small clip board.

Gokus stomach knotted and dropped like a damn kettle bell.

A thick shaped eyebrow lifted.

" Do you always wear such ripped clothing?"

_Shit._

Goku looked down and saw his shirt had a few more rips in it then he had realized from being impatient about the gate to the hall way opening.

" Oh.. That's from the gate. " He rocked back on his heels, adjusting the strap on his shoulder for his duffle bag. Guess it was a good thing he brought a change of clothes.

Why was he still sweating? 

He reached up rubbing at the back of his neck, not liking the feeling of having someone stare at him that harshly.

" Hmm.. Cutting it that close, 3:35?" The male looked away clicking at something on his laptop.

" Your uh, secretary told me to come early. My day got kinda skewed from work.." He looked up and saw the scowl on the males face and it put a chill in his spine.

" I don't care what excuses you have, if your late don't bother knocking. I have better things to do with my time then to wait on others. My time is more important than _yours."_ The tone had such a bite to it, Goku felt like he was being scolded by his Dad..

Goku swallowed hard, his mouth was dry. He rubbed the back of his neck again, the tingling in his spine creeping up into his scalp.

That heavy voice let out a dark chuckle.. " _Relax.._ " The slightly paler male leaned back in his leather desk chair, looking at the clip board idly.

" I'm not going to hurt you…" 

Goku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

" _Yet…"_

Goku tensed right back up and fidgeted with the strap again.

" Goku Son.. Age 29. 6 foot 4.. 218 lbs. Clean bill of health, clean panel for any diseases.. Theres some old surgeries from your child hood, but your health charts don't show anything concerning, and no hardware listed. You've had 4 girlfriends.." 

The male let the clipboard clatter onto the desk.

" I don't usually waste my time on idiot vanillas who are just bored with their sex life. I'm sure someone as fit and well kept as you has partners they can call on that would be happy to experiment with you. I don't know why you wasted your time and money coming here. I _certainly_ have better things to do. " A gloved hand made a shooing motion as he turned his leather chair to focus on the laptop..

It took _alot_ to make Goku mad or even irritated. Calling him _dumb_ was one of those buttons that irked his inner sense of pride.

" I'm _not_ an idiot.. And I'm not here to have my time wasted either. I paid for a session. What's it matter if I'm new at this?" Goku shoved his hands in his slack pockets.

Those dark eyes met him again, testing his resolve. This time, Goku refused to look away.

" Then why are you here, 3:35? There's whores of all kinds on every floor in this building including tantric bullshit and massage services. Why come down to the dungeons and pick a male dominant? Why not a female? We have several fairly decent ones in the building.." The male sat back and crossed his arms. The leather chair groaned under him.

" I like to learn new things." That was a bit of a fib.

Goku bit his cheek and looked away at the equipment to his right. He'd been looking at information and terminology all weekend about some of the items he was now seeing. 

The other male made a tch.. noise and rolled his eyes, the chair groaning. " I'm not here playing games.. Out.." The male snapped.

" _It turned me on..".._

Goku was shocked at the words that just fell out of his mouth, in this desperation to just stay in the room, and have those eyes bore into him again.

The head cocked and a smirk played at the other mans lips. " _I'm listening."_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please feel free to leave ANY feedback it is always loved and appreciated
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	3. Relax. We're just talking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokus just having, a normal, everyday, mundane conversation with another male.
> 
> Named The Alpha.
> 
> NOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIES CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> BDSM  
> PTSD  
> MEDICAL TRAUMA  
> REFERENCE TO RAPE/ASSAULT  
> RAPE CULTURE  
> CONSENT  
> SAFE WORDS  
> MALE AND MALE SEX  
> DRAMA  
> SEX  
> KINK LIFESTYLE
> 
> The art work on Ch.1 of this fic is by the amazing amartbee! Please go check out her twitter! Without her NONE of this series would exist!! This art is what inspired the whole series!
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!  
>    
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!

Chapter 3 : _Relax_.. We're just talking

  
  
  


"What do you want to know?" Goku asked, keeping his hands in his pockets, he rocked back on his heels only to roll forward onto the balls of his feet. Swaying a little.

"I'll bite... Why did it turn you on?" The male moved standing. Revealing a well sculpted frame under a fitted dark grey button down shirt. The sleeves neatly cuffed to the elbows and suspenders sat tightly over the chest

"I don't know." Goku spat out and looked down at his sneakers. He heard the other sigh, and it sounded annoyed.

"I saw an add... On the subway wall, one night after a few beers. Not much... Gets me going any more. The ad had the website listed, and a picture of a male sitting with his legs crossed. He had... Gloves on, I think he was holding a stick. I'd have to check my phone, its in there..." Gokus mouth was dry again, and he felt like he was talking to much.

"When you say _'not much gets you going...'_ Can you not get an erection? I didn't see that you were impotent in your medical papers." The angled face seemed intrigued as it stared at him. Goku felt like the eyes were looking _through_ him.

"Naw, it works just fine. Gets hard at least once a day at the wierdest times." Goku felt his face flush pink remembering how his hard on kept him up until four AM the night before.

"Whens the last time you got off?" The dark eyes were looking back at the paperwork on the clip board and clicked a few keys on the laptop.

For whatever reason, Goku wanted those eyes back on him. He wanted the other males... _Attention_.

"Like, came or masterbated? Or do you mean had sex?" He rubbed at the back of his neck again, the skin was sticky with sweat still. It was definitely from his nerves.

"Lets go with, all of the above." The dark eyes were reading the papers again.

"Jeez... Uhh... Sex, like maybe three months ago. Masterbated last night…" He remembered the last time Chi showed up at his door, wine drunk, a hot mess and begging to spend the night. Goku didn't get sleep or get release that night and he was to nice to kick her out. He got her a cab first thing in the morning. But his brother saw her despite his efforts. 

"So the last time you got off was yesterday." There was a pen in the others gloved hand, and it was scribbling on the paperwork.

"I didn't say that." Goku saw the pen stop, and watched the gloved fingers flex.

"So... You masterbated... But didn't get off?" 

There was a lump in Gokus throat, but he nodded. Those dark eyes bore into him once more and he felt the heat flare up into his ears turning them pink. "That... That happens sometimes." He glanced up and saw dark brows knitted down and the gaze narrowing. 

He felt like weight was on his chest. Could the other tell he wasn't quite telling the truth?

"Ok... _Maybe_ it happens almost every time..." 

" _Finally. Now we're getting somewhere."_ There was an appeasement in the thick tone.

"So the last time you were able to perform _any_ sexual act and ejaculate was?" The pen was still scribbling a bit but the dark eyes only broke away from Goku's face for a few seconds that time.

"Hmm... " Goku rocked back on his heels and then up onto the balls of his feet and stopped back, feet flat again. "A little over a year...I'd say."

"But before then?" 

"It worked fine. Then one day it just didn't go off. I think... It kinda happens sometimes, let's off that is. But I can't tell anymore." Goku stuck his hands back in his pockets again, tired of rubbing at his neck, which was his nervous habit.

"And were any of your previous partners aware of this? Did you think to see a medical professional?" The voice sounded calculated but concerned.

"Yea. She didn't care, she was pretty happy. She always got hers so..." He shrugged. ChiChi was fairly easy to arouse and get off. Made his job as a boyfriend back then easier, for awhile... 

"But the Docs said everythings in order down there. No reason it shouldn't be going off. Told me to stop watching so much porn and masterbate less." Gokus nerves ate at him and he laughed a little.

"Hmmm is that so? How often do you masterbate, and how often do you actually look at porn?" The voice pressed on Gokus nerves. As if demanding in the tone, sheer honesty.

" Oh uhh.. Porn maybe.. I dunno once a week? Masterbating depends on.. I dunno sometimes it seems like alot and its every day. But its kinda boring and tiring when it never has an ending. " Goku had never admitted it out loud before. That it was tiring, and a lot of times depressing.

He looked up and saw the figure standing and walking off to the right, towards a small shelf with fancy glass decanters. The shorter males foot falls were slightly heavy, he was wearing boots. Goku could now see the perfectly creased business slacks the suspenders held up. 

He had a _perfect ass_.

_Wait... Why did he just think that?_

Goku let his mind wander a little as he failed to stifle another soft laugh at his own thoughts. The male was getting something out of a fridge in the corner, a glass and some pebbles. Making himself a drink.

The gloved hands moved meticulously, slightly flourishing as every action was carried out. As if carefully planned, calculated. The leather only groaning a little with some ministrations. 

_Just like in the video._

_" Something you find amusing?"_ A dark eye pierced over the arch of a shoulder and silenced him. 

Goku fought the swallow down his throat, it was so dry.

" The nurse told me I needed to find Kami, and settle down. Then maybe Kami would let me get off again." He stifled another chuckle. Some people were religious nuts. 

The figure huffed before turning around. 

" Lets go over some basics shall we? Since your so...new." The gloved hand raised the glass up and he sipped the contents. 

Goku froze, and felt like he suddenly was glued to where he stood as the other closed the distance between them. His eyes fell on the boots the other wore. The light thudding sound seemed deafening in the spacious room. 

The Alpha was shorter then Goku by at least 5.. no more like 7 or 8 inches. This guy couldn't be any taller then 5'7.

But how? The guy seemed absolutely monstrous and impeding, despite the fact that Goku found himself looking slightly down on the other.

A thick black brow quirked at him. Gokus face lost all its flushed color as the eyes locked with him.

The glass moved, was that a smirk?

" Drop it. " the other stated pointing to his duffle.

Goku let the duffel thunk onto the floor. Once he did, that black boot nudged it from the males path as he circled around Gokus frame. Like a predator sizing up prey.

A finger suddenly softly tugged at the material across Gokus rear and he flinched.

" Your ass is bleeding. And.. Your arm. Are you always this careless?" The smaller male asked, as he moved to stand in front of Goku, staring at him like he was inspecting a car for dents and dings.

Goku shrugged.

He heard some deep inhaling as the other leaned in to be within a foot of Gokus chest. 

Did.. Did he just.

_Sniff me?_

Goku thought, and tensed.

" Do you always sweat this much? Or just when your nervous?" Goku watched an overly confident grin spread across the hard line of that mouth.

_Wait, how could he tell that he was nervous?_

" Kind of?.. I might of did some running to get here.." Goku made a strained face as if expecting some insult or blow and gave a slightly nervous laugh. 

" So you cut it that close?... Hmm.." A hand reached out pulling at the material of Goku button down and when Goku looked he realized there was a huge 4 inch rip right across his upper abdomen, that also ripped his gi tank beneath. Damn.

The rip didn't bother him, but he flexed and held his breath for impact thinking the other might touch him.

He felt like a bomb waiting to go off, and this male was a lit match hovering near his fuse.

Gokus hand came up to rub at the back of his neck again. A light layer of sweat there.

" _Stop that.._ " The glove hand pointed to his arm that had raised up. Goku shot his hand down and back into his pocket. " _Relax_ … Were just talking... You look like you might faint. " The other sipped what Goku could smell was some sort of citrusy whiskey. Dark eyes looking over him again.

" Lets begin… _Take off your shirts. "_

Goku swallowed that lump in his throat again and almost choked on it.

_Why was the Alpha grinning at him like that?_

  
  
  


_._

_._

_._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please feel free to leave ANY feedback it is always loved and appreciated
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
>   
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	4. Negotiation and Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't negotiations for hostage situations?
> 
> Goku isn't sure anymore. 
> 
> What about this is _basic_ ??
> 
> Cause Goku is ANYTHING but relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIES CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> BDSM  
> PTSD  
> MEDICAL TRAUMA  
> REFERENCES TO RAPE/ASSAULT  
> RAPE CULTURE  
> CONSENT  
> SAFE WORDS  
> MALE AND MALE SEX  
> DRAMA  
> SEX  
> KINK LIFESTYLE
> 
> The art work at on Ch. 1 of this fic is by the amazing amartbee! Please go check out her twitter, without her NONE of this series would exist!! It is what inspired the entire AU/series!!
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
>   
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!

Chapter 4 : Negotiation and Inspection.

  
  


.

.

.

Goku found himself fumbling with the buttons, before he tugged the button down off his shoulders. The shorter male pointed at his duffle so he threw the shirt there, pulling a dissatisfied 'hmm..' from him.

Goku then untucked and pulled the form fitting tank top off revealing a very defined stomach and pecs. Some scarring, but Goku had a natural tan. He dropped the shirt on his bag and realized, he had sweat more than he thought. 

And he realized he could smell the others cologne once his own shirts were off.

He never wore the stuff, he never even bothered with after shave. Girls usually smelled pretty but he wasn't a fan of when they smelled _flowery._

He also realized that saiyajin heightened sense of smell was kicking in. 

Damn it.. Not now…

Goku felt heat raise in his cheeks again as he felt the other staring at him.

" Your tense.. " That voice still sounded so calm.. How could he be calm?!

Goku rolled his shoulders and shrugged, sticking his hands back into his pockets.

" I'll _assume_ you've done a little research. So lets go over the ground rules. " The male took a few steps to the left, and paused as if checking the angle and measuring an obstacle. So Goku turned his head to watch.

" No, look straight on… I'm just inspecting you. " A slight dark laugh slipped past the lips.. Another smirk. " This is a _basic_ negotiation. Just.. _Relax. Listen carefully."_

Goku tried to relax his shoulders, but all it did was make him stand up straighter and his back tense up across his shoulder blades. He found he _wanted_ to do what the smooth voice asked him.

"The only thing you need to do is stand there, and maybe give a coherent response if I ask you something."

So Goku nodded and looked back forward at the desk, his eyes tracing the shape of it.

" Hands out of your pockets, arms at your side..," The voice was so confident it was unnerving.

Now Goku had no way to hide his fidgeting hands.

" When you're in this room. You're in _my territory.._ This is my space. I'm to be addressed with respect and title, you are beneath me while in this room.. Do you understand?" 

Goku tried to swallow the lump in his throat. And nodded..

" _Good.._ Now while you're here, I will respect your right to say no. Your allowed to stop an activity if overwhelmed or if it displeases your psyche to much. You respect me, and I respect you, and your choices. Simple concept of consent. One of us says no, the other is to cease and desist. Break that rule, and this contract becomes null and void. Your entrusting me, to respect your boundaries. I expect the same. Agreed?" 

Alot of things washed through Gokus mind.

Goku understood the idea of consent. You don't force yourself on a woman or anyone. Unless its a really, for sure, _yes.._ You should stop and leave the other person alone.

" So if I tell you no.. You'll stop?" Gokus arm raised up to rub his neck again. The bicep and shoulders muscles cresting in the fluid movement 

" Yes… That's how consent works. Unless both parties agree, it does _not_ continue. If you disrespect me or _my boundaries._ I'll throw you out, and your not to ever come back. " Dark eyes were watching him and locked with his for a long moment.

Despite himself, Goku felt his face twist at the last few intimate memories he had with Chi.

She hadn't cared when he said _no._ Even though his dick got hard, he hadn't wanted it. Is it different when its a girl, if the guy says no but is still aroused? He wasn't sure.. But he was to embarrassed to ask.

" So if I say _no.._ You _promise…_ You'll stop?" Goku watched the other mans face, letting his hand stay hooked on the back of his neck as if holding it for an anchoring point.

Goku expected some sort of insult or chiding, he felt like a kid asking an adult to not lie. Such a thing was impossible in this reality, he expected this promise to be broken, like all the others ever given to him.

The angled face looked concerned for a moment before washing over to contemplative as the dark eyes held his.

" I _promise…_ " The word came out in a slightly chastizing manner..

" You signed a safety waiver right before you came back to this room. This is a part of that. It keeps both parties, _safe. "_ The gloved hand gesturing between the 2 of them. Goku realized the other man was just a foot or so out of arms reach.

"You can actually sue me if I break that rule, technically." The male sipped his drink making the pebbles tink in the glass.

" _A-Alright.."_ Goku stammered, he had been in such a rush he had _not_ read that fine print thoroughly, on his way in. Damn it.

" Arm down.." The voice asked calmly and Goku jerked it off his neck and back to rest at his side.

" Now that we have _that_ understanding. Lets go over safe words. Do you know what those are?" The liquid in the glass was swirled.

" Kind of.. I read about them, people use a word they don't like, in place of no or stop or use that color system right?" Goku cocked his head. Did he get that right?

" Close.. No, or stop are still valid in any situation. The words are safety nets. The color system, is known as the red light or traffic light system. It's.. Universal in the lifestyle, almost everyone who practices BDSM uses it. " The male leaned on a hip, putting his weight in the heel of the boot, making the leather groan a little.

Goku kept looking at his boots any time they made noise.

" Red, means the.. activity stops for any reason.. Yellow means slow down, or pause. Green means to just keep going. " A gloved finger idly tapped the glass.

" What's the point of green?" Goku asked and let his eyes watch the gloved digit on the glass.

The male turned his head in the slightest as if trying to calculate if Goku was being serious or sarcastic.

Goku in his 29 years, had never, _ever,_ understood sarcasm. It evaded him.

" A _decent_ dominant will check in periodically no matter what they're doing. You'll find in some situations, _language_ is the hardest thing to try and hold onto." The Alpha grinned, knowingly. 

" So you'll learn to utilize those and a safe word. Do you have one in mind?" He took a few steps over to the right, passing his center line of vision. And stopping closer to Gokus right side.

" I don't understand. Why do I need one if your going to listen when I say 'No' or 'Stop'?" Goku turned his head to look at the other, his brow slightly knitted. 

Seemed like alot of words to remember, just to have someone stop.

The look on the angular dominants face changed after a moment, when he realized Goku was just asking a question. Not trying to be rude or sass in any way.

" I have one to. If one of us _uses_ their safe word.. Everything stops, you essentially take a break, check in. And if possible move on. I use the same one for all my clients. Mine is _worms."_

Even the _way_ the Alpha said it, Goku could tell the man _did not like worms._

" Worms?" Goku tried not to chuckle, but failed. And the dark scowl it got him, made him shut up instantly and his face stay pink. Oh crap, he made him mad.

" Yes. _Worms._ They're absolutely _disgusting._ " The bitterness in the tone made Gokus ears hot.

Gokue froze, trying to go through all the words he knew for stuff he didn't like, that he would then have to remember to utilize..

" Pick something you don't like or hate. Something.. _easy to remember.."_

The dark eyes were moving again, was.. Was he staring at his chest? Goku flexed a pectoral, and then the other, watching the eyes move over them as he did.

His spine tingled a little at the base of his skull.

Goku took a deep inhale. " Needles."

" _Needles?..."_ That voice seemed inquisitive. 

" Yea.. I.. _really… really hate_ needles.." Gokus brow furrowed and he broke the eye contact, pushing the memories away that tried to distract him from where he was.

" That's easy enough." The other male sipped his drink again. 

" Why do you have a safe word?" Goku blurted it out. The question had been knawing at him.

The Alpha looked inquisitive and a little surprised at the question shot at him. The face washed over with something Goku tried to label, and settled on maybe patience?

" Dominants are allowed to be overwhelmed and need to take breaks or stop. Were not machines.. Those are on the third floor." 

Goku realized the other might be making a joke but he didn't quite understand the reference.

The third floor of the building was just short business or basicslly sex workers.

Oh wait, now he got it.

Goku didn't find it really funny, sometimes humor escaped his understanding. His face made that weird movement again, the one his brother often chided him for. Raditz said the look was like 'watching a labrador attempting algebra'.

The pebbles swirled in the glass.

" Since your beneath me in all manners when in this room, you're to address me by a title. I think Sir is a simple enough start until your use to the protocol. Unless you have a liking to any other term?" 

The voice had this huskiness to it. Goku shook his head, he wanted to ask about if 'Alpha' was the guys name or just a company name? Or was it a title? 

" There's an example. You are not to speak, unless spoken to. Unless you _need_ to communicate safe words. If I ask you something, I expect a response. The, correct answer would have been ' No, Sir..'. Understand?" The male stepped forward and Goku could smell his cologne again.

" What if I have a question?" Goku looked down at the other. And saw the brow furrowing.

" Everything you say, should finish with 'Sir.' " The voice got more stern.

It took Goku a moment to realize..

" What if I have a question, Sir?." Goku was surprised at the tone of his own voice, it seemed quieter and more humble?

Whatever it was, it made _him_ , smirk.

" There. Not so hard, is it? If you have a question, hang onto it until the _end_ of the session. Or ask permission to ask it. I'm willing to give you some leeway, being new. Don't abuse it." 

Goku nodded and saw one of males brows lift and then furrow.

" Oh, uh.." Goku stammered and his brain felt like what his laptop did at every start up.

It lagged and misfired, horribly. 

Panic set in for a moment before he forced the words out in a huff.

" Yes Sir.." 

" _Good.."_ A cheshire cat grin played at the Alphas lips as he took a step up to the others frame, bringing them inches apart.

" Now.. Strip.." That glass came up again, the liquid in it sipped, pebbles clinking in the glass.

The smell of cologne burned into his nostrils, as Goku tried not to inhale to deep or to loudly.

The free gloved hand reached down and gave a suttle tug at the hem of his briefs where they sat just peeking above his slacks. "You can leave these on this time. Then step over to the wall." Those fingers gave a soft snap to the waistband of his briefs that made Goku choke on his breath a little.

The gloved fingers cupping the glass, released the index to point over to Gokus right to a spot on the wall just under some large climbing rings that were anchored 7 or so feet up into the wall.

The heat from the shorter male frame moved away. Leaving him feel chilled in the slightest. Was he sweating again?

He felt dark eyes bore into him, making his throat dry.

" _Yes Sir.."_

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please feel free to leave ANY feedback it is always loved and appreciated
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
>   
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	5. I'm attracted to you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku _hates_ talking about his scars.
> 
> He will talk about ANYTHING else eagerly.
> 
> But he never said he could speak _coherently_ about certain subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIES CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> BDSM  
> PTSD  
> MEDICAL TRAUMA  
> REFERENCES TO RAPE/ASSAULT  
> RAPE CULTURE  
> CONSENT  
> SAFE WORDS  
> MALE AND MALE SEX  
> DRAMA  
> SEX  
> KINK LIFESTYLE
> 
> The art work on Ch.1 of this fic is by the amazing amartbee! Please go check out her twitter, without her NONE of this series would exist!! It is.what inspired this entire AU/series?
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
>   
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!  
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!

_Chapter 5 : I'm attracted to you.._

  
  
  
  
  


Gokus slacks made a thunk from his wallet, phone, and keys weighing them down as he unceremoniously dropped them on his bag with his shirts, before leaning down to untie his shoes and kicking those and his socks off.

The hard wood floor felt cool to his feet. He really was sweating from his nerves.

Goku tried _not_ to look at the man who seemed very pleased to watch him get undressed. 

He walked over to the wall and looked up at the rings, hands reaching up to grasp the metal and put his nude frame almost against the wall. At least he had something his hands could hold and fiddle with a bit.

" Those are _significant_ scars along your spine. When was your last surgery?" The husky voice went away, replaced with that inquisitive tone.

" Around 20 years ago…" Goku was use to people being in shock about his spinal scars. It's why he didn't ever walk around shirtless.

" _Protocol.."_ The stern voice quipped.

" What?" Goku looked over his shoulder and was met with that slight scowl.

" _Protocol.._ You forgot to say Sir.. _twice now."_ The dark brows furrowed, a piercing gaze pointed at him.

" Oh.. Uhm.. My bad. Sorry.. 20.. 20 years ago… _Sir. "_ His eyes locking with the slightly impatient look from the other male. He found himself taking a breath every time before he said the title. As if it demanded its own space and tone.

" Look at the wall…" the voice chimed, and seemed more patient again. So Goku looked back at the wall.

Boot falls walking up behind him.. " And what caused the surgeries?" The boots stopped somewhere close to him.

" A bad car wreck when I was 5… Sir." Goku was fairly numb to stating the facts about his scars.

His spine looked like a thick white root where skin had been neatly cut back far too many times. Dots framing each vertebrae and a few extra 'root' branches that were only an inch or 2 in length stretched to the left and right at the middle, base and top of the spine. The scars carried up the back of his neck into his hair lline. And down below the waist of his briefs.

A gloved hand suddenly felt over the scars at the middle, a thumb caressing over the center and feeling its way up. " And you said the doctors didn't think an old spinal injury was why you were having trouble ejaculating?"

Goku wasn't a fan of anyone touching his scars. They often drug up old memories he _didn't_ want to remember. But then that finger ran up the skin, and he shuddered, flexing his back to stop the sensation.

" I'd rather.. you didn't touch those.. _Sir.."_

The fingers stopped. " Do they hurt?" The fingers plucked away. Goku realized his back was sweating a little.

" No.. No their.. just sensative… _Sir."_

Why was his voice trying to shake?

" Easy enough. I can work around it.. _But.._ I want a copy of the last paperwork from your Spine Doctor and the report from when you had yourself checked for your little problem. I expect it at the next session." 

" I can do that.. _Sir.."_ Goku breathed, feeling relieved for reasons he didn't quite comprehend.

" It's pretty obvious your of _saiyajin_ descent. How long ago was your tail removed?" A gloved hand came to grasp Gokus left hip, the thumb feeling over where the hip melted into his lower back. It pressed into the skin a little as if testing its resilience.

" It got mangled in the wreck, so I was 5. .." Goku breathed deep. He often forgot he use to have one unless he accidentally touched the circular raised scar. He remembered he was asked how long ago, not when.. " So..24 years.. ago? .. _Sir."_

A sort of 'hnnn' noise came from the male behind him. " _Thats a shame.. "_ The thick voice sounded disappointed.

The hand on his hip moved and brushed over the tattoos on his shoulders. " And these? They look like old house symbols. " 

Goku felt warm breath on his back, he shivered, his front touching the cold wall and making him jerk a little.

His mouth went dry again as he went to speak. .

" They are.. Left is Moms, and the rights my fathers, Sir." The large tattoos were the size of small plates and sat neatly on his shoulder blades. In between them and over his spine was a smaller symbol in a language most didn't know. But it was asian or maybe indian.

" And the symbol in the middle?" The hand brushed over the tattoo on his left shoulder blade, stopping just before his spine.

" A vow, Sir." Goku stated simply.

" A vow? So you've been married before?" The voice sounded slightly surprised.

Goku chuckled. " Oh man, no! Not that kind of vow. I've got no interest in that nonsense." he smirked, he just had never thought marriage was for him. And he had no want for such a thing. " _Sir_.." He said, a little bit delayed in his response time.

The gloved hand went away. 

Boots moving against the floor. 

" Hands here. " A gloved Index and middle finger tapped the wall. Making soft thuds as they touched and instructed. Goku looked at the lower point, more shoulder height. And let go of the rings. Bringing his hands down, fingers pressing flat to the wall.

The boot carefully nudged his bare foot. " Step back.. You don't need to be right against the wall." 

Goku moved his feet back a step or so, so he was in a position similar to that of a push up. His arms stayed extended, forcing the larger muscles in his biceps and his shoulders to twist and bulge from the position. 

The boot nudged his legs apart and a hand tapped his right hip to encourage it to tip back. "Back straight.." The voice was patient but it was _commanding_.

" _Yes Sir. "_ Goku tried to remember to breath.

" I'm going to starting touch you, just stand still while I get your bearings. " The gloved hand felt over his right arm and over the bicep, pressing at the deep lines separating the muscles in his shoulder.

Goku realized, he'd been so focused on how nervous he felt.. He hadn't paid attention to the tightening feeling between his hips. He was sitting at half hard, and quickly loosing the battle of keeping calm, and not having a _raging_ hard on.. Especially when he felt the gloves start touching him.

The battle was quickly, _lost._

Goku looked at the hand resting on his shoulder, turning his head to do so. He breathed a bit heavy. 

A single finger suddenly jammed into the side of his ribs right around on the side, lateral of his nipple. The slight hiss and a throaty startle noise broke the air between them. In the same instance that Goku buckled away from the pressure, his right arm he hesitated with, worried he might elbow the male in the face. At least he caught himself flinching and was able to stop. The right arm had buckled but the hand stayed on the wall. 

In that split second choice he had snatched the offending hand with his left. His arm crossing his front, and had a firm grip on The Alphas right wrist. Breaking the point of contact at his side.

" _What the hell was that for?!"_ Goku snapped out. 

When his eyes settled on the angular face it seemed calm, and not even surprised at the reaction.

The other hand held the glass, and the Alpha took a larger swig, only a few more sips left in it.

The look on his face, said :

_You've got some balls..._

The defensive look on Gokus face shrunk back. Realizing what he had just done. And that it may have been a _very_ big mistake.

The Alpha breathed out, warm breath smelling of orange citrus, warm bourbon, and a suttle sweetness. Rolled over Gokus face, the scent burning into his brain.

His heart rate was already high, now it beat so hard it filled his ears, and felt like when he usually was doing cardio.

" _Let go.. of my hand."_ The voice didn't sound angry, which was what Goku expected.

Goku let go, he hadn't realized what a tight grip he had used.

A black slim brow raised and the eyes narrowed.

The thumb jabbed the same pressure point again, twice as hard as before.

Goku went to grab at the hand again- a voice stopped him.

" _Ah!...Forget something?"_ The voice was so calm as it chided him in the slightest.

Goku had stopped his movements instantly at the reprimand.

He grunted, looking down and away from the heavy gaze that pushed into him. " _Yes.. Sir. "_ The words exasperated, hissing against teeth as the pain shot across and into his ribcage.

" Hands back on the wall.." The voice got lighter in tone again. 

Goku winced but he put his hands, back up on the wall.

" Back to where you were.. Back straight, legs apart.. Look at the wall.." The thumb did not let up, and as Goku straightened again he actually had to press _more_ into the thumb. His feet sliding back to be spread apart.

Goku grunted and held in his breath. " _Yes Sir.."_ The words slipped out around his canines.

" Better.. Try not to keep forgetting. Or I will assign a punishment for every time you do. " The dark eyes watched his face. 

" So if you continue to be careless. I'll have to make sure you learn… Not to forget it. Because right now, I'm being _nice.._ to you." That calm voice had a bite to certain words, letting him know the Alpha wasn't kidding.

The finger let off his ribs.

" _Y-Yes Sir.."_ Gokus relieved pant sputtered out. And he felt like he had been holding his breath the whole time.

" You built types tend to have issues with feeling. The bulkier the muscles become, the thicker and more callous the skingrows, desensitizing it. Essentially numbing it to an extent. Clearly, _your_ still fairly sensitive." 

A gloved hand brushed down the side of his ribs making him flinch just slightly.

The smaller male smirked at the reaction. 

Goku didn't want another rib pressure point.

" Yea, kinda.. _Sir.."_ Goku huffed trying to catch the breath he had lost.

" How many days a week do you work out or go to gym..Your shoulders are a bit big compared to your waist.. How much do you power lift?" 

_How did he know Goku did power lifting?_

_Just by looking at his shoulders??_

" Probably 5 to 7 days a week." Goku shrugged a little. "But I power lift 360 lbs a few times a week. " He realized he probably sounded cocky. "I go to the gym for weights, calisthenics if I'm at home or busy. " He tried to think if there was anything else.

Oh.

" Yoga twice a week, simple weights and cardio 3 to five days a week." Goku calculated. Yea that covered everything. " _Sir.."_ Still delayed but at least he remembered it this time.

" _Yoga?"_ The male voice sounded surprised.

" _Everyone_ needs to stretch… _Sir.."_ This time it was Gokus turn to sound confident if only for a moment.

Boots stepped away from Gokus right side only for the frame to come and lean back against the wall, next to his left hand. As if what they were doing was completely casual. Goku glanced and saw the eyes were looking down at his groin, and the fact that Goku was completely hard. 

His tight briefs did _not_ hide that either.

Eyes caught the dark gaze for a brief second before looking back to the wall.

" How many partners have you had?" The gloved hand that had his drink was switched, so the closer hand could reach forward. The gloves a tad cold from the glass, brushed over his chest. Or was he just that warm and overheating?

" Partners? _Sir?"_ Goku was pretty sure he knew what was being asked, but didn't feel like taking any chances.

" How many people have you had sex with? Do you have any current partners? People you fool around with presently?" The gloved hand brushed over the center of his chest, pressing in. Then smoothing down, feeling over neat and tightly sculpted abdominals.

Goku looked down watching the hand get lower.. The thumb brushing his belly button. 

The hand then slipped back up taking ahold of his chin and gave it a firm nudge back up. 

" Ignore what I'm doing.. Look at the wall. " The voice was calm, and a little husky again.

Gokus eyes snapped onto the wall and tried to hyper focus on it. " _Yes.. Sir."_

Why were his breaths so shaky?

The gloved hand followed the same path down again. 

" Looking for a number, how many partners you've had in your whole life.. Including things like, one night stands, college flings.. Office affairs??" The voice was so casual it rattled Goku. As if it wasn't asking him such personal questions.

Goku wanted to say 4, but he knew it was 6.

He had _some_ fun in his youth. 

The gloved hand brushed in just the slightest against his hard on. Heat searing in between his hips.

" _6.. 6 people….Sir. "_ The response was blurted out. He felt his cock twitch. Damn it. 

Goku hated not having control over the 1 thing, he was suppose have excellent control _of._

His body.

All the training and yoga didn't help him. His cock still made its own decisions despite any protests or efforts on his minds part.

" And no current partners right now? Your essentially, single?" The gloved hand touched the front of his thigh. Brushing down it then up, tracing up to the hip. 

He felt eyes on his face and so he shut them, swallowing hard. The lump in his throat the size of a grapefruit it felt like.

He shook his head 'no'. 

" No Sir.. No partners.. Single .. For … For 6.. 7 months. _Sir.."_ His words had to be pushed out of his throat with his breaths.

Why?

_Why was he so turned on?_

Goku didn't mind being alone, being single didn't bother him most of the time. As far as one night stands went, half the time he spent at the bar trying to drown his confusing feelings in beer, the other half was turning down needy women of all types making passes at him. Which was why he no longer went out unless Raditz or his roommates _dragged_ him out.

" How many male, how many female?" The gloved hand slid down brushing on the _inside_ of his thigh.

He flexed it, longing for firmer contact again.

" _6.. girls. "_ Goku breathed and when he went to speak, something finally firmly brushed over the hardened bulge straining in his briefs. A thumb playing over the arc. It pulled a firm shudder out of him, and a gasp. The slightly needy noise that came out of his mouth wasn't coherent words, but a choked moan.

Had it been that long since someone touched him? He couldn't _really_ remember..At least he didn't care to right now. He looked down again, wanting to watch the hand..

" You forgot again, look at the wall." The voice gently chimed, as if getting amusement from watching Goku strain like this.

" _Yes.. Sir.."_ The gloved hand didn't move again until he looked away. And then a firm finger ran over top of the length of the bulge.

" So you've _never_ had sex with a man? Have you been with one in _any_ way? " The gloved hand idling, cupped the tight bulge of his front, the palm finally giving him more pressure.

Goku shook his head no as he found himself panting. The room felt warm but it was because his skin felt like it was catching on fire. A light brush of sweat formed overhism again. The wall under his hands felt cool but his palms were now slick.

" _No Sir.."_ The words were slightly moaned.

" Then how are you sure your attracted to men at all?" Tinking in the glass and movement of liquid, another sip.

" _I'm attracted to you.. Sir…"_ The eyes heavy lidded and his face flushed as he looked at the other males gaze for a long moment.

He thought he saw color in the cheeks before that knowing smirk painted on the face. 

" _Flattering._ Most people are though.." An arrogance in his tone, a flex of the shoulders, the deep grey shirt strained against the action. And then a careless shrug, making the straps of the suspenders move. " _Especially_ when their _raging erection_ is in my hand... _Eyes forward.."_

The male kept his palm against Gokus strained hard on. Gently pushing, rubbing down the length and back up. When the palm got near the head, a slight moan slipped out, Goku shut his eyes again and bit his lip. Trying to remember to keep his hands on the wall, and not reach for the hand or his own cock. Trying to remember to _keep breathing._

" The last bit of porn you indulged in, was it a man and a woman, 2 men, 2 girls? What were they doing? and when was it?" The gloved hand moved to wrap around the length as if checking its girth, feeling around near his base, making his hardness twitch again at the sudden firm contact.

_How??!!_

_How could this man just talk about such sexual things and seem so calm??!!_

_It was maddening!!_

Goku tried to suck in his breath, and found his mouth and throat still dry. 

" _Last night…. 3 men.. Sir.."_ The words barely huffed out, the frailness of his own voice startled him.

The hand pushed in at the base of his length, Goku flexed his groin muscle back to the pressing fingers.

" _I asked what they were doing… were you touching yourself?"_ The voice got husky, and demanding in its tone. The fingers strongly gripped the base..

  
  


_Honey dripping over spines._

  
  


A gasp sputtered out of him, and he flexed his back, then the strain in his hips flared, heat searing at him.

" _3.. .."_ Gokus mind was a fog and he felt like he couldn't find his baring.

The room was spinning. 

_Why was the room spinning?_

He felt off balance.. 

" _Deep breath.. Focus on the wall.."_ The voice had that thick tone. Shivers ran down Gokus spine. 

His eyes snapped open, and the lids heavy , pupils strained to just focus on the wall. He hissed in his breath, he could feel the light sweat collecting and then a bit dripping on his chest, between the pecs and down.

_Why the hell was it so hot in here??!_

Movement, the male stood up off the wall and leaned in, the only thing separating them seemed to be Gokus arm, extended to hold his frame away from the wall.

Warm breath rolled over his face, the eyes suddenly really close. Peering into him, and then looking down watching him throb and strain against the hand and his briefs. 

He wondered what the gloved fingers would feel like against his bare hard on...

" _Now.. what.. were they doing.."_ Gokus eyes glanced over and he regretted it. The smirk on the others face, like he was enjoying watching him struggle. Brought an even deeper red into his face, and went through his ears.

The dark eyes suddenly glanced up, and caught his, and they shot at the wall, a silent reminder, the shorter male giving a slight growl at him.

His cock suddenly pulsed _even harder_ into the others slight grip.

Goku groaned, biting his lip to try and stifle the noise. 

But it failed. _Miserably._

  
  
  


.

.

.

 _To be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please feel free to leave ANY feedback it is always loved and appreciated!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
>   
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	6. Don't. Touch. It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku isnt very good, at learning new things.
> 
> Until he gets the hang of them..
> 
> And he really was never a fan of _homework_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIES CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> BDSM  
> PTSD  
> MEDICAL TRAUMA  
> REFERENCES TO RAPE/ASSAULT  
> RAPE CULTURE  
> CONSENT  
> SAFE WORDS  
> MALE AND MALE SEX  
> DRAMA  
> SEX  
> KINK LIFESTYLE
> 
> The art work on Ch. 1 of this fic is by the amazing amartbee! Please go check out her twitter, without her NONE of this series would exist!! It isn what inspired this entire AU/series!!
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!

Chapter 6 : _Dont. Touch. It._

  
  
  
  
  


" Your _allowed_ . .. " The hand gave a firm grip suddenly to the base as if testing its tension and weight. " _To make noise.._ But you _need_ to answer me, _when_ I ask you something _.. You don't want to upset me, do you?"_ The voice became deep and demanding.

Goku gasped, and made a very slight whine mixed with a moan. He forced out a slight head shake, his fingers flexed against the wall. Sweat between his palms and the structure. " _No..No Sir.. I…,"_ He shuddered, the hand letting up on its grip. 

" _3.. 3 men, one at each end.. Sir.."_ Goku sputtered the words out, remembering.

_The video was off The Alphas site…_

" There you go.. Now.. 3?.. What were they _doing to each other?"_ The voice asked, getting deep again. 

Goku sucked at talking during anything sexual. 

His mind could _not_ do those 2 things at once.

Oh he _remembered_ what they were doing. One male penetrating another on all fours, slamming his hips into his rear. The other male wrenching on the bent over males hair, the thrusts from the man fucking him, helping guide his head onto the hard cock, as it choked into the bent over males throat.

" _They…"_ Goku tried to pick his words, but it was like everything either would _not_ process words, or they all came flooding in to fast to register and filter properly.

" One was _fucking_ another.. And he was.. _Blowing another male…"_ His words felt rushed, but they were actually huffed out between his heavy breaths. " _Sir.."_

At least he remembered _this time._

" So.. _vulgar.. "_ The Alpha chided, but he gave a slight brush down his length, it twitched at the hand and the pressure.

" Try _not.._ to swear.. How long did you touch yourself for?" The voice became lighter, but still..

_Commanding._

The hand gently brushed back up the length making him shudder. 

" _That time?.. awhile..Sir.."_

Goku had been up until 4 A.M. Watching videos, stroking himself and getting close, just to feel numb again. Eventually the strain returned and he would start stroking again, but the hardness hadn't subsided for _hours.._

_" That..Time?_ Tried for a while then did you?" The huskiness in the voice had dissipated, it just seemed amused at his struggle now. The gloved hand let off. The pressure moved away.

Goku nodded trying to swallow that lump in his throat. " _Usually do.. Sir."_ His voice sounded dry and strained. He tried to lean his hips forward but the hand had moved away.

" How long.. Do you _usually_ try .. before quitting?" The male moved away, leaning back on the wall next to where his left hand was.

The Alpha carefully slammed the rest of the drink, leaving only the small pebbles in the glass. 

He could smell citrus. And the bourbon, the others cologne. His length twitched as he took a deep breath. " Sometimes _hours.._ Other times _not at all."_

Goku thought he was being given a break, and was relieved to be able to catch his breath. Maybe now he could - _oh shit.._

A hand gripped the head of his cock through his briefs. He realized there was a pretty significant wet spot there and he jerked a little, shuddering. Having not expected the contact.

He choked on his breath, and the hand suddenly went away, just as quickly as it had appeared.

A finger pressed at the pressure point lateral to his nipple on his left side. Pushing in, _just slightly.._

_" Shit.. Sir.. Sir.."_ Goku didn't want that again, the other kept his fingers their and slightly pushed in.

The finger jammed in suddenly anyways. But it was 10 times harder than the previous one and he had no idea how that was even possible..

" _Fucking shit, that smarts!"_ Goku snapped, but he didn't move his hands, his body flexing and tense against the finger. As if fighting it.

A shield bracing against a sword.

The Alpha _growled_ at him.

His spine chilled, he _froze._

" That's the _Idea.._ I'm _not_ a fan of vulgar mouths. _Try harder.._ Your not even putting much effort in.. _So why should I?"_

The finger didn't move away, and a second was added. Pushing _even harder._

_Goku hissed in a breath._

Fingers pressed into the wall. 

His back straightened and made him push back into the fingers more making him grimace.

He grunted and his eyes shut before he turned his head to look at the other. He wanted to snap back at him.. 

What Goku wanted to say in response, was because he was _paying him ...to.._

But that didn't even _feel_ right.

It felt, _rude._ And he didn't even like that the _thought_ of it felt, _extremely_ disrespectful. .

_You respect me, and I respect you._

The words hung heavy in his foggy mind along with the voice.

He hadn't asked alot of him.. Just respond and say Sir. Stay against the wall. 

" _I'm sorry.."_ The words fell from his mouth, after unplucking from within his chest. He swallowed pride and pain shooting like a knife across his ribcage. 

Goku bit down on his tongue, hard. To try and see through the pain that got worse with every second. Spreading across his middle, his far pec, and wrapping around his back. 

He broke another sheen of sweat.

The brow quirked, and then a thumb pressed in a few inches lower, a sharper pain shot down his side and down into his left hip. Goku grunted and a pained noise hissed out from his gritted teeth.

" _I'm sorry.. I'm kind of .."_ He hissed his breath as the sharp pain felt like electricity pulsing into his sides and down, through the pressure points.

" _I'm sorry.. I suck at new things.. Sir.."_ Goku tried to laugh but it came out as a painful sort of hiss.

The fingers suddenly moved away, and Goku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Goku realized he was dripping sweat now, and his raging hard on was still just that.

_Raging._

An appeased sort of huff came from the shorter man next to him, and Goku looked back at the wall after he saw the scowl soften to a look of calm on the others features.

The gloved hand smoothed over the spot it had just assaulted, and then glided over his back, making him shudder.

The face got near his shoulder, warm breath rolled over the thin layer of sweat.

_Citrus, whiskey and cologne.._

_" Good .. You'll do just fine.."_ The husky tone seemed satiated.

Boot falls moved away from him, and Goku tilted his head to see the other walking back towards the desk.

He thought he saw sweat at the lower back of the grey shirt, but it could have just been a shadow.

He suddenly understood the term ;

_Hate to see them go, but_

_love to watch them walk away._

Damn. 

" Get dressed. " The male stated, peering over his shoulder, just as Goku looked away.

Shit did The Alpha see him staring??..

Goku felt a ping of disappointment as he stepped away from the wall to retrieve his clothes.

" _Yes Sir.."_ He had to adjust himself, and found the wet spot near the tip where he had leaked quite a bit of precum.

The other laughed. " _Aww.._ " The tone was mocking.

" Don't be _too_ upset, I'm _letting_ you make another appointment." The tone sounded slightly egotistical and Goku bit the inside of his cheek a bit.. 

He grabbed his tank first pulling it over his shoulders. His hard on strained against his briefs almost painfully.

" What's your schedule like for the next week?." The other male sat down at the desk and went into a drawer, maneuvering something, then clicked a key on his laptop.

" I make my hours, but usually go in between 8 and 10 and work until 3.. maybe 5.. Monday through Friday… Sir.." Goku stuffed the ripped button down in his duffle and grabbed his slacks.

" So.. Your only _free_ most evenings and weekends? " tapping was heard as the Alpha started typing on a laptop.

" No.. I can do daytime, or nights if needed. I'm flexible. I pick my hours. As long as the work gets done… Sir..." Goku shrugged again, he checked the hole in the rear of his slacks, there was quite a tear on the ass cheek. Probably shouldn't wear those home...

Damn.. Why did he pack jeans?

He started sliding them up and on.

Having to really adjust himself to get the zipper to close and the button in. He wiggled his legs around adjusting the hard length, but it was just, really uncomfortable no matter how he tried.

" Thursday.. At 4… Lets say 4:55 sharp.. That.. That _looks_ painful. " A dark chuckle followed the smooth voice, as dark eyes landed on the bulge that was _anything_ but suttle in Gokus jeans.

" Yea well.. It's sure not _comfortable.. Sir.. "_ Gokus voice griped a little.

A black brow lifted at him.. " You sound.. _disappointed.."_ A pen tapped on the desk.

Goku sighed a little and looked down at his hard on, then at the male sitting behind the desk.

Chi use to do that to him alot, rile him up, laugh at him then tell him it wasn't _her_ problem to finish it when he didn't or couldn't get off. 

His face twisted again at the memory.. " _I'm.. Use to it...Sir."_ He gestured to his hard on.

It would go away in its own time. Like always.

" _Perhaps.._ It would appease your.. _offended_ loins to know, nothing ever happens at the _first session._ It's strictly for negotiations. General rule for most in this practice. And a _rule_ I firmly stick to.. We'll go over some of the boundaries in your paperwork on the _next_ appointment. Assuming Thursday at 4:55 fits your scheduling?"

Goku thought about that. So the first appointment was just talking, kinda like a first date? That made sense..

His mind went over Thursday. 2 or so days away seemed like.. A long time.

" Yes, Thursday is fine.. _Sir.."_

Goku got his shoes on after having to maneuver around his hard on. He then grabbed his wallet, keys and phone from his slacks in his bag shoving them in his pockets. Listening to the soft taps of fingers on the laptop now and again.

He heard boot falls and looked up, the other coming within a foot or so of him. The gloved hand held out an appointment card. The writing on it was neat, in all caps, with perfect spacing.

Goku took it and grabbed his wallet out, tucking it in there with the old one.

A hand grabbed his wrist. 

" She gave you _that_ appointment card?" his voice sounded displeased.

Goku gently took it out from the neatly otherwise empty space it held in the fold of his wallet. Offering it to him.

The Alpha took it. 

He looked.. _Pissed.._

" Did I do something _wrong? Sir?"_

Was he not suppose to have it back??

" When you came in and _made_ the appointment.. _Who_ gave this to you?." The Alpha looked over the card that had the logo from his website on it.

A sort of tribal A with a circle on one side, with the appointment time. Then the notes on the back.

" Red head. First floor, 3rd office on the left after the water cooler. Orange…. _Sir.."_ Goku could remember certain patterns and things. Usually he was absolutely horrible with certain details. It depended really on his focus or _lack there of_ at the time being.

" Orange??" The Alpha asked as he felt over the card.

Goku realized it was different then the one The Alpha had just given him. " Her skin was orange looking.." Goku watched the gloved hands. And then bit his cheek. " Is there a problem, _Sir_?"

" _No, not with you.. "_ The voice was deep and sounded _so_ irritated.

Goku fidgeted, adjusting the strap of his duffle, and then the still noticeable bulge in his jeans.

The angular face tipped and then smirked.

" How do you feel about.. an assignment?" The look of slight ego crossing the angular features.

" You mean.. like.. homework?.... _Sir?"_ Gokus face scrunched. He was not a fan if homework, how he made it through college with the grades he kept, was still kind of a mystery to even him.

The Alpha grinned. " _Exactly.._ Like homework."

Goku sighed and stretched his hands up and interlocked the fingers, stretching back in a slight arc. His spine popped and then his shoulders a little, his head tipped back and looked at the ceiling as he brought his hands down to rest, fingers still interlocked, hooking onto the back of his neck.

" I'm.. not gonna tell you no..Since I've never done anything like this.. So I'll try most things 3 times.. Before I decide if I hate it... _Sir.."_ Goku was staring at the ceiling, keeping his arms bent up enjoying the stretch to his ribs, there were sore points from where the Alpha had pressed the pressure points he realized.

His 3 tries before you hate it rule, he had since he was a kid, instilled by his mother..

He went to yawn and there was suddenly a death grip on the bulge in his jeans. He jumped out of his damn skin and cried out at the sudden grab, startled. But his cock eagerly twitched against the attention.

His face was instantly red again. Gasping his breath, he had dropped his duffle, but managed to stop his arms and hands before they went to snatch away the assaulting appendage. Leaving them mid air..

" _Then…_ For the next.. 3 days. This organ belongs to me. _It's mine..Do you understand?"_ The voice switched to deep and demanding so easily.

Gokus mouth went dry, his hands frozen in the air, fists clenching a little. The hand maneuvered to grasp the length and give a very firm, _squeeze._

Goku nodded trying to swallow. " Y-Yes .. _Sir…"_

The Alpha _grinned_ , like a cheshire cat.

" I don't _share_ what's mine. So unless your taking a piss or washing it. _Dont. Touch. It. .._ Do you understand?" 

Goku nodded, just as the hand started to feel over the hardness. " Yes… _Yes Sir.."_ A moan slipped out as the other stroked his length firmly. Goku felt his knees want to buckle.

" Grab your bag.. " The calm voiced chimed out. 

" Y..Yes.. _Sir_. " Goku blinked and took a moment to maneuvered and leaned over, half squatting down, while the male kept a firm grip on his hard cock through his jeans. He put the strap over his shoulder as he stood back up.

Thank kame he had core strength for that kind of balance. 

The hand fondled his hard length again, gripping, and rubbing down and then up. Goku groaned. The jeans were, really tight.

There was suddenly two hands there, and they were unfastening his jeans, and the zipper.

A hand reached in and moved his hardness in a calculated manner, letting it swing to his right, and press over, making the bulge not as noticable, or as strained.

The jeans zipped up with ease and the button redone, before the hands moved away. 

Goku let out yet another breath, that he didn't realize he was holding.

" Not everyones _that_ gifted in the size department. You should be able to walk without pain at least.. " The other sort of smirked.

_Did.. Did The Alpha just give him a compliment?_

_About his dick size??!_

Goku swallowed hard and sighed on purpose, knowing he was leaving momentarily. Indulging in the others crisp cologne one last time while he stood that close. 

Warm breath rolled over his chest, smelling heavily of citrus and whiskey. 

Gokus face was still beat red, and he fidgeted with the strap on his duffle again.

" _Remember…_ That's _mine_ , keep your grubby hands off of it.. Now go.." The other stated, nodding to the door behind Goku..

" _Yes Sir.._ See you Thursday… Sir.." Goku forced the words out of his dry mouth before taking one last solid glance at the others face and body. The gloved hands now crossed with muscular arms and a smirk on the features.

Dark eyes pressing into his.

Right before Goku got to the door....

" And _Goku.."_

He froze hearing his name roll over the others lips. His spine shuddered, movements stopped and turned slightly, making eye contact with the shorter male again. 

He had heard that voice, right? 

_He said his name._

  
  


" Don't forget those files.. "

Goku breathed out. And finally tore his eyes away from the other. 

" I won't _..Sir…"_

_" Good. See you Thursday. "_ The Alpha nodded to the door.

Goku tried to calm himself once more, his voice kept wanting to shake.

_" Yes Sir."_

He grasped the handle, took a deep breath and exited.

  
_Thursday at 4:55_.  
  


_Honey pouring over spines._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please feel free to leave ANY feedback it is always loved and appreciated
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for poles, updates and smut on all my fics!!
> 
>   
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	7. Boundries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎ ( This symbol means this chapter is from the Alphas point of view)
> 
> _Identifying your boundries is the first step in expanding them._
> 
> Its not the Alphas fault that his new client is sensitive, and easily arroused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS :  
> BOMDAGE  
> BOUNDRIES  
> PROTOCOL  
> PETTING
> 
> ~~~
> 
> 7/22/2020
> 
> 🎶HAVE A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY FROM ME, TO YOU 🎶 
> 
> It's my birthday. Works been kicking my butt the last month.
> 
> Here's the cluster update of Ch 7-12.
> 
> I believe in Karma and giving back and I know everyones been VERY patient waiting for my ass to get this shit done!! Enjoy the mood board and art. As always my twitter is below and so are Amartbees twitter link because without her art work I never would have had the inspiration to do this fic or put it out there.
> 
> You will notice content warnings now change for every chapter. If your here at chapter 7, you get it, this has adult themes and kinky sex eventually between 2 saiyajins.
> 
> Feedback always loved and appreciated here or on twitter, my DMs are always open.
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!

  
  
  
  


▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎

( This symbol means this chapter is from the Alphas point of view)

  
  
  


  1. Boundaries



  
  


I assumed I would start this client similar to anyone else.

Find out what makes him tick and what drives him, then go from there.

There is a reason I do NOT take 'new to the lifestyle' clients, and that's because they tend to fall in love, or get emotionally attached to their first dominant. So I usually avoid such entanglements all together.

But Goku was different, he seemed honest to a fault. He was searching for answers, and ended up here. In my dungeon. His body was as honest as his mind was, and what sealed my interest was his willingness to bend for me. He was pliable but sturdy: like the bamboo stick canes in my cabinet.

He said “sorry” three times. When he knew he had fucked up and upset me. 

I have had clients who could not muster that kind of dignity under my boot, and others who abused such frailties. Even saiyajin types have their limits, and they are usually _extremely prideful._

And then he _corrected_ himself while trying to appease my ego and _that_ was just during a negotiation. How far would he go just to find his own limitations?

Most clients either are the same as what you see on their first few sets of appointments, or they end up the opposite once they get comfortable, i.e. punctual or late, disheveled or clean cut. I've turned late day dreamers into punctual toys before. But I wasn't so sure about him, cutting the appointment so close, he had ripped his clothes on the safety gate down the hall.

Nonetheless, there were two busy days between when I would see him again. I had taken to looking over his paperwork multiple times and created a file for him, just like all the others.

He literally marked on the risk options and signed off on the questionnaire that he would try most things within civil and sanitary manners. Needles were his one hard limits, but knives were fine. Odd. But not out of place.

I knew better than to try rope with someone so new, especially a large saiyajin, unless I wanted to scare him off; therefore, I had to pull out my large sets of cuffs. He was kinda big in general...

I was going to have to be more calculated with what I was doing. It would be more of a challenge but, practicing certain things in my power house never got old and teaching someone had its certain charms, I remembered fondly. 

But I also remembered it came with a lot of drama and heavy cost later down the line. I could always pass this one off onto someone else, I supposed. Any of the women down here would be thrilled to have this kind of stud on their list, or in their stable for that matter.

I found myself distracted during the client before him, and slightly unable to focus on the last few tasks. More upset with myself for that lack of discipline, I sent her off. I enjoyed watching her unravel, so I denied myself that win, in hopes it might keep me from getting distracted again during the next session. My last client, clearly irritated, huffed on her exit which also gave me an insight to chew on for her appointment the following week.

Females were always too emotional for my taste. 

I had enough time to leisurely clean equipment and better wrap my head around my options before my 4:55. 

  
  


_He was on time._

  
  


I had a bottle of wine chilling in my back lounge and thought that setting might make his head less on a swivel today. Maybe he'd relax a little in a living room like setting. My hopes were he would, at least, sweat less.

" Come with me.." I stated, and he remembered the proper response as I brought him to a door in the back corner opening it, revealing a room right next to my play space. 

A few plush leather couches and ornate custom tables, including my custom driftwood coffee table with hidden compartments and a few anchoring points. A large flat screen on the far wall and some anchoring points in the ceiling. A cabinet in each of the far corners housing some of my… equipment.

First things first. 

When I asked him if he remembered what his assignment was, he laughed nervously before responding. 

" _Yea.. I didn't touch it unless I had to… Sir.."_

The way he said it direly pleased my ego. The way he always took a breath and tried to settle his tone before saying it, showed me he did have respect for it and me somewhere deep down.

I had him drop his bag on the floor off near the couch to our left.

" What else did you _forget?"_ I chided him, already having a punishment in mind for him not having the files I had asked for.

He paused looking confused.

_" Sir?"_

He was quickly getting good at that. 

" What did I ask you to bring?" I grinned but his face washed over, not in a worried manner though.

" Oh, the files are in my bag... _Sir_.." 

I tsked a little, and held out my hand for them. The file he handed me was a little over an inch thick. That didn't quite seem right, but I'd address it later. If it was his entire medical history I would gladly do some recon through it after I had him... indisposed and unable to remove them from my holdings. 

I set it on the coffee table.

He was dressed pretty similar to a few days ago, but today he had on a button down, and the sleeves weren't rolled up. The top was a slight pale orange with a Kashmere silken texture. As soon as he pulled that and another tank top off I saw where I had left fingerprint bruises on his skin. 

So he _could_ bruise. Excellent. Not all saiyajins marked that easily. Then again, I hadn't been very gentle either, trying to test his resolve and thresholds abit.. 

I figured he could keep the briefs on again. I might get too distracted by that third leg he had, otherwise.

He was already back to his nervous fidgeting as soon as his clothes were off. I put him over on the fur rugs to stand right in the center. Having to tell him to keep his arms down twice in the first five minutes.

His biggest nervous tell, was when he grabbed or rubbed at the back of his neck. 

I paced around him, after grabbing a clipboard I had set in there earlier. It had his paperwork on it and I decided to prod him a little, asking him if he remembered the safe words and the point of them. 

He did. And he remembered mine...Clearly his mind was sharper then he let on. 

I wanted to see his face get pink again, and his brow crease in embarrassment. It was a pleasant look overall on such a large, calm male like him. 

“Do you know what urethral sounding even is?”

“Oh you do? Tell me then what it is..”

“Prostate milking?”

“Fire cupping?”

“Breath Play?”

“Edging?”

“And your hard limits are needles and blood letting?”

He knew the textbook definitions of most things so I knew he had been on the internet looking them up, I assumed. But it didn't stop his face from turning that lovely shade of red. 

_My first taste of success for the evening._

These were all things among the paperwork he had circled as 'Never done before, willing to try.'

And lastly, time to really make him stammer and squirm, the hardest question you can ask anyone paying for sessions like mine.

"What do you want out of your sessions?"

That one got me quite the look. I knew it wasn't going to be a simple question for him. 

_"_ Are you looking to try and get off?"

_"_ Find pain limits?"

"Or just try things you've seen in porn?"

I expected some pretty basic reasons or vague excuses, but he surprised me yet again.

" I'm not really sure.. I'm not very good at learning new things, usually. Is that ok that I don't know? … _Sir?"_

The sheer slightly guilty look on his innocent features told me not to press at his honesty.

" _For now.."_

When I asked him about getting off, he shrugged again. He was already half-hard from me just walking around him, asking questions.

" I didn't come here for that. I don't think you can, especially if... I can't even get myself off. I've learned to not be disappointed by it not happening. I've dealt with it long enough now it's just.. it's a thing… _Sir_." He sighed as if I just put an invisible weight on his shoulders, and I didn’t like it.

" You said you sought out this... interaction because it aroused you. You're twenty nine years old. How long have you been attracted to men?" 

I stopped behind him, and simply waited. Sure enough, he looked back over his shoulder at me.

" Eyes forward. Stare at the wall." I grinned as he moved his head and responded appropriately.

I was really starting to enjoy the way he said _'Yes, Sir'._

Hearing any man admit to always having an attraction but never considering indulging in it, especially not until his mid twenties, was not that unusual in my line of work. When I pressed about what he had done again, only to get his ears to turn red, I had some fun with it.

" So you've _never_ kissed a man? Never touched anyone else’s cock, but your own?" Watching him get embarrassed just by talking was exquisite enough.

When I walked around his front, he was fully hard and trying to stare at the wall rather than at me.

" _No Sir.. I haven't.._ _Sir.."_

" Pity. " I stated. 

I knew better than to be anyone's first for anything anymore. Maybe the first to do certain things correctly, but knowing he had never done anything I knew I had to move some things around in my plans. 

" Despite what you’ve seen in porn, this lifestyle isn't just about sex. It's not even about getting off. At least, not for most of us. It's about control, power and pushing limits. Testing boundaries. Such things can not be done without some level of trust. I have no intention of causing you any permanent damage, just as you have no intention of harming me." I barely pressed on one of the bruises I had left Monday, making him flinch a bit and hiss in his breath, but he didn't move away from me.

" You're beneath _me._ If I choose to pay more attention to you than the table, you better be thankful. If I decide you’re a boot rest, a whipping post, a hole to fuck, or something I want to watch squirm... You should be eager to please me. You have all the power to stop the activities if you want or need to. But the bottom half of this type of exchange must have a craving to fulfill the need to please another in whatever forms that might be: pain, pleasure or otherwise. " 

I watched his face as it settled into silent contemplation, and I gave him a few seconds to let my words sink in. 

" And whether you realize it or not, you have that craving and I'm fairly confident in my abilities to manipulate it. Do you understand?" I had turned away from him for a moment to set the clipboard down. When I looked back, the blush had changed color in his face again.

" _Yes, Sir."_

  
  


.

.

.

Now that boundaries were out of the way, I could actually start to work a little with him.

I just had him stand there while I fitted cuffs on him. It took a few tries to find which set sat correctly.

Go figure that the set with tangerine piping fit all four of his appendages well. At least that'd be easy to remember since they were practically new and were 300 lb resistance tested, so he shouldn't break them if he started pulling at an anchoring point.

He was fairly tall, so he took up a lot of my leather couch when I had him lay down on his back. I used a reinforced carabiner to clip the cuffs on his wrists together and then cranked his arms above his head, and over the side of the couch before tying them to the anchoring point near the couches leg.

I told him to keep his legs still, or he’d regret it. 

I then left him there while I went to the back left corner of the room, opening a fridge I had built into the wall.

It was a little after six. I put the stock news on and grabbed the file he had brought me after I popped open the wine I had chilling, and poured a glass before putting the bottle back in my fridge.. I'd been somewhat tense planning for today, so I wanted to unwind a little and take the edge off. I wasn't trying to be _too mean_ to the nervous male.

I then dropped back and sat on his lower stomach, making him huff a little.

" Tell me I'm too heavy, I dare you…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

His face froze as he realized his mistake. He bit his lip, and I enjoyed that nervous look with the added feature of teeth in his own flesh.

" I believe you said, and I quote, ' I powerlift over 300 lbs and lift weights five days a week…' so my weight shouldn't bother you.." I used my boot to drag my coffee table closer and kicked my feet up on it. I turned the volume down to quite low on the TV so it was more background noise and opened the file he had brought.

I let him sit in the silence for a good fifteen to twenty minutes while I listened to the stocks that had moved and a few certain share pricings that I needed to hear. His hard on settled down to about half, and I would tense a leg or shift my weight when I felt him starting to look around and fidget.

At one point I flexed my ass and he jumped a little, making me smirk in amusement. I sipped the glass once or twice and finally looked down to the file, opening it.

" I only asked for the records of your last appointment, from when you had your problem looked at, not your whole medical file." I felt like being honest and not vague might go a little further with him. If there were things he didn't want me seeing, I was giving him this out to correct his oversight.

I then realized the date on the first page was from almost 4 months ago.

He chuckled a little, I felt him stretch out under me, and something popped, a shoulder blade maybe?

" That's from all the testing I had done. My real medical file is the size of a text book. I imagine the one’s before my twenties are even bigger.. _Sir_."

I peered at him before starting to skim and read through the file.

He had a MRI, a cat scan and sonic-ultra read done on his spine, his nerves, on his sex, and his brain.. The pictures and marks from the doctors showing everything looking normal and in place. 'Healthy, within normal/fit range. ' Were common add-in notes from the medical staff. 

Half-way through the file, I found my glass empty. Picking it up, I kicked a foot under me and got down, ignoring the male or the possible look he was giving me while I leisurely went and refilled my glass.

I came back and sat down, he didn't huff this time.

Usually by now, other clients would start getting annoying, grinding up or asking things. He seemed to sense it was best to just let me finish what I was reading.

He had extensive blood work done to rule out any possible underlying disease problems.

Cancer screenings. He even went to an erectile specialist who got his sperm count through. 

Oof! If he couldn't get off, they probably had to stick a needle somewhere unpleasant. And if he really didn't like needles.. I checked the doctor's notes and sure enough, ' local anesthetic at patient's request for procedure. ' 

I'd probably want to be out cold too if someone had to stab me in a testical and take a sperm sample.

All I got from that file was the male under me was as fit as anyone could hope to be at the age of twenty nine, and in great health. And since he could still get an erection, and his prostate was healthy and intact, the doctor's notes recommended a therapist, a vacation and to lay off the porn and masterbation. 

His spinal doctors note had the crude remarks about his masterbation habits being 'over indulgent' and could have caused the controlling muscle to no longer respond, or to ‘over tighten’ when stimulated. By not indulging for a while, they hoped his 'complaint' would go away.

What fucking bullshit. I'd have that doctor's license if he talked to me like that.

I thought about the possible causes and it could be a mental block, I had seen those before. Usually after some sessions those clients don't hang around too long, they tend to disappear once you teach them the trick to managing their issue.

If I couldn't get off for several months, and was told there was nothing physically wrong with me. And that there was no medical reason I couldn’t masterbate to my hearts content, presumably cumming over and over.. I'd probably start having other issues. 

I know most people certainly would.

Sexual frustration is a powerful and destructive thing. It frays the mind if allowed to linger too long.

One of my bulls-on-call had just moved out of state and I could potentially utilize this male as a replacement for that, but such things seemed _way_ further down the road. I don't think anyone would complain about being on the receiving end of that massive thing. 

I tossed the file onto the coffee table.

I'd have to figure out a plan for how I wanted to start this since he didn't require anything sexual necessarily. So I was free to indulge myself in other activities with him.

I tipped and spun the wine glass making the last half of the glass I poured spiral in the glass. When I looked down at his face it was slightly pink and he had broken a sweat.

_What the??_

I felt his stomach flex under my rear, making me flex in return back down against it and I saw his face get a deeper red. I turned to look at how hard he was and saw the way I had sat down, had forced the bulge to be more strained and to slightly rub against my thigh. 

Heh, oops.

I leaned off and adjusted him accordingly, tempted to remove it from the fabric prison, but didn't indulge myself .

I, instead, decided for tonight, I just wanted to watch him squirm.

I tapped his thigh. " Put this foot on the floor." Once he had, I could smell his arousal. Just like the last time. I turned to watch his face as I fondled over his base and actually cupped the swollen sack behind it.

He gasped and the startled noise told me he probably had some pretty boring female partners.

He instantly broke into more of a sweat and moaned as my hand felt around, gently.

" _Relax.. "_ I was trying to be patient with him.

Damn, the poor guy even felt backed up, or he naturally was heavy there. I hadn't had the chance to see him not hard at all yet, so I couldn't tell.

_" Yes Sir."_ He stroked my ego every time he had to take a breath before responding.

I sipped the wine and watched his strained expression, enjoying listening to him swallow hard as he tried to stay relaxed, meanwhile I gently fondled and felt over him. I grinned into my glass.

My thumb gently brushed over the large vein along the underside of his cock while my other fingers cupped the heavy sack behind that massive length. Enjoying that I could feel his pulse and tension through it.

Then I moved my hand away, making him groan and pant at the break of contact. 

His noises were _slightly_ addictive to me.

_" Now, tell me about the first male you knew you were attracted to.."._

  
  
  
  
  


_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the fans who waited for this update, summer is a really busy time at my job and I have been so mentally drained!!
> 
> Can you guys give me some feedback about this series??
> 
> Specifically would you rather see weekly updates or wait for cluster drops like this one?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here or on my twitter!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	8. This is all my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of being an adult is admitting when your wrong, or when you've made a mistake.
> 
> _There is no magic that can turn back time. Living comes with consequences._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS :
> 
> LIEING  
> SAFE PHRASE/WORD  
> CONSENT  
> DRUGS /OVERDOSE  
> SELFCARE
> 
> ~~~
> 
> 7/22/2020
> 
> 🎶HAVE A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY FROM ME, TO YOU 🎶
> 
> It's my birthday. Works been kicking my butt the last month.
> 
> Here's the cluster update of Ch 7-12.
> 
> I believe in Karma and giving back and I know everyones been VERY patient waiting for my ass to get this shit done!! Enjoy the mood board and art. As always my twitter and Amartbees twitter link, because without her art work I never would have had the inspiration to do this fic or put it out there.
> 
> You will notice content warnings now change for every chapter. If you're here you get it adult themes and kinky sex eventually between 2 saiyajins.
> 
> Feedback always loved and appreciated here or on twitter, my DMs are always open.
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!
> 
> (Image for this chapter sourced from Pinterest )

▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎

( This symbol means this chapter is from the Alphas point of view)

  
  
  


Chapter 8 : _This is all my fault._

  
  
  


_3:50 P.M. Sharp._

  
  


My newest client buzzed the door right on time.

I had just walked around the desk when I realized he had completely different attire on, and his steps weren't his normal smooth ones. 

He was also finishing guzzling a water bottle.

I was about to chastise him for coming here straight after a gym workout when I realized his sweat didn't smell right. It smelled off, not quite sick.

I took a quick inventory.

Old, really worn sneakers. Dark grey sweatpants that somehow defied gravity and barely stayed on his angular hips and a tank top. A zip up hoodie on that was black with some logo on the chest area.

I finally made it up to his face and saw it was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

But the biggest give away was that he _would not_ look me in the eye.

" Explain yourself.. If you came straight here after lifting weights, so help me, I-"

I was cut off by what I was seeing.

I watched him waver a little as he stood there.

He shut his eyes and sighed as he stared down at the floor. 

He must be sick. 

I saw him move his feet to be a little more spread out to ground himself, adjusting his duffle bag.

" _You’re sick?"_ I was annoyed he dared to come here with something that seemed to have him showing flu-like symptoms. 

His face flinched, but he still wouldn't meet my gaze. He went to speak and I held a hand up.

" If you’re sick you should have cancelled. You can always reschedule. Some things are excusable, life happens. Do you want another appointment for Thursday or next week?" I turned to head back to the desk when he answered me. 

I assumed the avoidance was possibly from embarrassment or worry he’d invoke my wrath or annoyance.

_I was wrong._

" Next week's fine, sir." 

His tone gave it away, as well as the fact he skipped over both questions I had asked without giving me a response, which was also unlike him.

I spun and stepped up to him, clearly alarming him, and he wavered.

_He leaned away from me!!?_

He popped his foot backwards to balance and I actually grabbed the front of his hoodie.

It was soaked with sweat, cause it sure as hell wasn't raining outside.

He stood still looking down at my hand as he straightened up to stand normally, but he didn't correct the space between us. He stayed leaning away from me.

" _Where were you before your appointment today?"_ I made sure to leave no wiggle room out of the answers I intended to get from the tall male, and used my tone accordingly, knowing he would _usually_ quickly answer the demanding baritone when ever I used it.

" At home.. Sir. " His tone was flat, and his face looked clammy. 

His eyes met mine for a few seconds, but looked away quickly.

Not quite being dishonest, I could tell that much from his thick scent of nerves and sick.

" _Before that_?" 

" Uhh…. Home?.. Sir?" 

I narrowed my gaze up at the nerve-wracked 6'4 frame in front of me. I kept ahold of his front through the fist I had on his clothes.

He was still leaning, pressing away from me, and I _did not like it._

" No work today then? You stayed home, sick?" 

He blinked a bit and glanced at me.

He held my look for five seconds that time, _before_ answering me.

" Pretty much.. Sir.." The tone gave it away.

_He was hiding something from me._

I grunted at him as I put the list of the ailments in front of me through my mental encyclopedia and realized I missed the most obvious.

" Are... _are you hung over?!"_ I half snapped at him, irritated at the poor life choices that may have caused him to be this way.

There was a tension in my gut, a weighted ball that started to spin and knot itself deep within me. Threatening my composure a little. _Needling_ at my patience and control.

He swallowed hard and looked up at the light, instantly regretting his decision as he winced at it. His face twisted in an unpleasant way.

He brought his hand up and rubbed at his face pressing at his left eye and the temple, like someone who had a bad headache.

" Sure.. Let's go with that. I'll be fine by next monday...Sir. " He didn't look at me at all, that time.

_There it was..._

I realized the twenty nine year old sounded absolutely _exhausted._

He might have been giving me half-truths to stop my incessant pestering, but that wouldn't satisfy me.

I narrowed my eyes at him again, letting go of his front and the damp cloth. 

" _Look at me…"_ I demanded.

He took a moment to look down at me, he barely held my gaze for 10 seconds, his face twitching as if holding in a grimace of pain. Before slamming his eyes shut and looking away from me.

" I know I look like hell.." He sighed, rubbing over his face wiping the sweat away from it again. " _I'm sorry_ I'll just reschedule next time, Sir..."

_Caught you._

_" What are you hiding?"_

He tensed up, and wouldn't even look back at my direction.

_Silence._

I reached for his side and his hand shoved mine away.

" No… Not today..." Realizing I may still reach, his arm moved to protect his ribs as if waiting for my incoming attempt.

He said 'No.' 

I stopped and retracted my arm.

" _What. Are. You. Hiding. ??"_ I actually dropped my voice, and he flinched at the last word as if I had fucking swung _at him._

" I'm not. I'm not _hiding_ anything… Sir." He sassed me a bit. Definitely out of character for him.

I had heard five year olds lie better than him.

_And_ he used that horribly numb, flat tone in his protocol.

I _did not_ like the numb tone. I wanted to hear it said _correctly._

" You're lying.." I chimed at him, grinning, knowing I had caught him.

" _I am not lying!.._ Sir..." I offended him, but his tone still wasn't right and he still wouldn't make eye contact.

" You're _certainly_ not telling me the _whole_ truth either." His face faltered and made that grimace again, as if I had wounded his pride somehow.

I crossed my arms and didn't look away from his averted gaze. He _wanted_ to look at me. But there was an obstacle in the way he wasn't telling me about.

" This..." I gestured between us. "...does _not_ work without trust and a high level of honesty. If you're dishonest, I can't trust you to communicate properly. And there are times when I will need you to be transparent for the activities you want to engage in..." 

He grimaced in a way that told me he instantly felt guilty or ashamed.

I didn't want to resort to the threats of banning him yet. He _wanted_ to tell me. At least, some part of him did.

" I'll ask you again.. _Goku.."_ That got his attention. He looked at me and held my gaze this time. 

"What... are you hiding from me ?"

He looked down at the floor, reached and unzipped his duffle. He then pulled out a wad of folded papers. Half-shoving them at me.

" What are these?" I took the papers. There had to be close to ten sheets stapled together. 

I didn't open them yet, a part of me worried at what I might find.

" Tell me what these are..." I braced for impact, but didn't open the folded papers yet.

He shook his head at me. " _I'd rather not.._ Sir.. _.,"_

The tone was almost back to normal. I peered at him, and turned a bit, unfolding the stack of what was about ten pages, stapled together in the corner.

My stomach tensed, feeling like a stone was sitting in it, as I read the header at the top of the page.

**_Emergency Unit : Discharge care papers._ **

I quickly flipped to the next page showing his blood work results.

My eyes were pulled to the bold lettering under the detox scans results.

  
  


.

.

.

◇

**_Overdose of Rohypnol (flunitrazepam)._ **

◇

.

.

.

  
  


_This is all my fault..._

  
  
~~~~  
  


_To be Continued..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the fans who waited for this update, summer is a really busy time at my job and I have been so mentally drained!!
> 
> Can you guys give me some feedback about this series??
> 
> Specifically would you rather weekly updates or wait for cluster drops like this one?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here or on my twitter!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	9. It's anything but fine..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The hardest part about trauma, isn't carrying it around with you, its admitting that you have it. Then dressing it, like a gangrenous wound. If you don't stifle the infection, it will fester and rot the body from the inside out over time._
> 
> The Alpha realizes, sometimes even experts make miscalculations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: 
> 
> MEDICAL TRAUMA  
> WOUNDS  
> OVERDOSE  
> DRUGGING  
> VICTIM BLAMING  
> LIEING
> 
> ~~~
> 
> 7/22/2020
> 
> 🎶HAVE A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY FROM ME, TO YOU 🎶
> 
> It's my birthday. Works been kicking my butt the last month.
> 
> Here's the cluster update of Ch 7-12.
> 
> I believe in Karma and giving back and I know everyones been VERY patient waiting for my ass to get this shit done!! Enjoy the mood board and art. As always my twitter and Amartbees twitter link, because without her art work I never would have had the inspiration to do this fic or put it out there.
> 
> You will notice content warnings now change for every chapter. If you're here you get it adult themes and kinky sex eventually between 2 saiyajins.
> 
> Feedback always loved and appreciated here or on twitter, my DMs are always open.
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)

▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎

( This symbol means this chapter is from the Alphas point of view)

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9 : **_It’s anything but fine._ **

  
  
  


Some moral chord in me pulled tight inside and started winding up, pulling every fiber I stood on with it as if trying to protect the core that stretched to its limits. But the core refused to fray or snap.

The lead stone dropped out of my stomach and nausea hit me like a ton of bricks as I kept reading...

  
  


**~**

**Detox Scan results:**

**_Overdose of Rohypnol (flunitrazepam)._ **

**Patient suffering from memory lapse**

**Extreme dehydration**

**Advanced vertigo**

  
  


**< Rape kit completed - Negative.**

**No signs of penetrative assault. >**

**No impending fractures.**

**Stomach pumped 3 times, incurred bruised lower diaphragm, 1 cracked rib and abdominal bruising.**

**1 dialysis treatment.**

**2 knuckles out of socket, recentered and un-separated, 2 fingernails missing, liquid stitch applied.**

**Recommended 7 to 10 days strict bed rest, light diet and lots of fluids. If vertigo persists see regular care physician.**

**Rx ibuprofen 600**

  * **up to 4 times a day, 2 pills every 6 hours or as needed**



**Mineral tablets**

  * **2 times a day**



**Pain killers declined by patient.**

**Check up with regular care physician recommended in 1-2 weeks.**

**Discharged after 36 hours.**

_The last page was the police report for attempted assault and drugging.._

Attempted.

_The word burned into my brain and my conscious screamed at me in agony for my stupidity._

  
  


_This._

_This was entirely my fucking fault._

  
  
  


_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~•○●○•~

  
  


_~ 7:49 P.M. Last Thursday._

_Goku's previous appointment, end of boundary negotiation session. ~_

  
  
  


" _I don't do firsts._ You're 29 years old. All I'm assigning you, is to go out and have a good time. That should be fairly easy for someone your age and physique." I was watching him get dressed, his cock still fully hard as he pulled on a pair of track pants.

"You're basically telling me to go have a one-night stand? Does it _have to be_ that bar? .. _Sir?"_

He was pulling on his tank top and tucking it into the waistband. 

The bulge looked even bigger than when he tried to stuff it into his jeans, and he didn't tuck it away gently this time either. He just shoved it in, adjusted a little and left it alone.

I'd never seen someone care so little about their own hard-on when trying to put pants on.

"Yes, because it’s a LGBTQ bar. You probably won't even have to pay for your own drinks if you clean up a little." I leaned against the couches arm watching him put his socks and shoes on.

"And I'm not _telling_ you to sleep with anyone. I'm assigning you to go out and have an experience. If it doesn't happen right away, then you'll just have to _try again_ at some point. Either way, it's a rule I don't bend for anyone. _No firsts.._ I have my reasons." I saw him frown a little as he grabbed a shirt out of his bag to put on. 

A small part of me felt guilty and flattered that he clearly was disappointed. He nodded and his 'Yes, Sir' brought me back around to my explanation of why I do _not_ do certain firsts with my clients.

"I don't have physical sex with my clients in any way. I have a few toys that I can call on if I desire something, some long standing clients and what have you. But my rules have served me well. I _do not_ do certain things as a client’s first. You will experience _enough_ in this room for the first time. You can manage the others." I still had my wine glass and only had a few sips left in it. 

I went to take a sip and watched the young blooded saiyajin as his face washed over, I had quickly learned that look. It meant he was going to ask something.

But then it faded away and he sighed. "I.. understand... _Sir._ " He sounded so, defeated.

"Keep the other assignment as well." I stated, seeing as his hard on was still as rigorous as ever, if not more noticeable in those track pants.

"Sir??" He looked at me perplexed before he finally pulled his t-shirt on over his head.

" _You're not to touch it._.." I slammed the rest of my wine watching his face get that deep red again. "Someone else can touch, all they want, but not you. Understood? Keep your mitts off of it." I set the glass down on the coffee table.

I pushed off the couche’s side, and stepped over making him freeze where he stood. He inhaled deep again when I got near him.

I did the same, but he hadn't noticed all the times I had scented him, yet.

I sighed and flicked the snaps on the waistband open before reaching into the crotch of his pants and adjusted that massive erection off to the side again.

" _Y-yes, Sir_."

He choked on his breath, his cock twitching in my hand as I moved it..

I gave it one last firm squeeze.

_For good luck.._

Then settled it off to his right and adjusted the front material before closing the waist band, with its two snaps. 

"Hands off, it's mine until Monday." I growled a little, I hadn't meant to.

He nodded, swallowing hard.

" _Yes, Sir.."_

One thing I knew for sure after he left the last appointment, I was really beginning to enjoy _the way_ he said his protocol.

_~End of flashback~_

~•○●○•~

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


A million things went through my mind at once as I looked over the paper work in silence.

My mind chewed on them, then tried to dissect them for later processing and dismantling. But It was overloaded.

He tried to hide this from me, _to shield me_ from feeling responsible. When I so clearly was to blame for this. 

I beat myself up to a pulp on the inside.

My emotions must have been washing over my face..

"The doc said I'll be back to normal by next week. Vertigos just, a bitc-..." He stopped mid sentence as my eyes finally lifted from the paperwork to look at him.

"Vertigo sucks.. _Sir.."_ He stopped himself from swearing.

The sound of the protocol was _bitter fucking sweet_ . I was anxious and irritated at wanting to hear it said that way, said _correctly,_ mere moments ago. 

Now the win felt hollow and false. Like hot ash down my throat..

I traced my sharper back teeth with my tongue and clicked my jaw a little as I tried to settle on just one question to ask him. But found thousands instead.

There were only two words I wanted to say to him, and they were sticking fast in my throat. Like thorn bricks.

I finished looking over the last page once more before refolding the papers. They felt like they weighed a metric ton in my hand.

I knew all the right steps and procedures to help people with their traumas. I had quite a few success stories under my belt from helping clients through some fairly devastating things. With my background I could navigate certain procedures and activities, delicately like a surgeon.. 

And I knew what he had been subjected to, just to have treatment. 

**_Rape kit_ **

**_Stomach pumped_ **

But the 1 thing that bothered me the most at the moment...

"Who picked you up from the hospital?.." 

_Finally_ his eyes met mine, they faltered a little but they didn't look away. 

"No one, I just grabbed a train home, _Sir._ " He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His eyes looked tired from lack of good sleep.

"I've.. got roommates and my brother at home.. _Sir.."_ He was trying to tell me answers he thought I might want to hear.

I wanted to rip his shirt up, to see nothing but smooth skin lightly littered with scars. But I could tell in how he breathed shallow, his diaphragm was sore. 

He fidgeted and that's when I saw his right hand, he had been hiding it in his sleeve and pocket I realized. The index and middle finger were splinted, to stay mostly straight from the knuckle out, the knuckles a dark purple. The right thumb bandaged from missing its finger nail and the index, some scratches on the back of his hand.

He _clearly_ didn't go down without a fight.

"You were released this morning? You spent the day with your roommates or brother?" I was sick to my stomach even asking him.

"No. Raditz stopped by on his lunch hour, everyone else was working. I had the house to myself... Which was better, my roommates are kinda loud and my heads still.. throbbing.." As he told me this I felt my face get stern and wash over, displeased. But he mistook it that I was displeased with him..

" _Anyways.._ Raditz was more ticked I wasn't answering my phone… He went back to work and I got some sleep. _Sir_.." He fidgeted but then his frame wavered again.

I automatically reached out and touched his arm at his side, giving him a grounding point. And he stopped wobbling.

"He _left_ _you alone.._ After you'd been missing for almost two days and in the hospital?" 

Some brotherly love right there...

I'd done the math for the 36 hours, he was released at 10ish this morning. 

He had landed at the hospital around 00:30 Sunday morning, I vaguely remembered seeing it on the papers I had glanced over.

He looked away and I noticed he was possibly biting his cheek. " _that's.. sort of what happened??..Sir.."_ His voice wavered, because he was _trying_ not to tell me what happened, without lying.

I suddenly realized, he hadn't _told anyone_ , yet..

"So let me get this, straight. You didn't tell your brother or your roommates where you were or why you weren't home. You haven't told _anyone_ yet, besides authorities and hospital staff, have you? Then you went home, _alone,_ and spent the day _alone_ after a _traumatic event_ that you were _hospitalized_ because of??!" I was trying not to sound mad, and instead I came off as irritated.. But I was _definitely_ not mad or upset _at him._

I was pissed off at myself.

Did the twenty nine year old hear himself at all?

"It's _fine._ It's not a _big_ deal.. The doctors said I'd feel normal by next week.. _Sir.._ " He was sweating again. I watched his hand fidget to try and stay hidden from my view.

" _Do you hear yourself??! Someone_ ** _drugged_** _you, with the_ ** _intent_** _to cause you_ ** _harm_** _. Harm that you will, and are, going to carry with you for the rest of your life.._ **Goku** this is **_anything but fine_** _.._ ** _!!!!"_**

I inhaled sharply and didn't even filter my thoughts.

_"_ ** _And it’s my_ ** **_fault..!!!_ ** **_"_ **

I spat out the words before they could try to hide in my chest, and the look on his face told me that my words hit him just as hard as they hit me.

_It's my fault._

_And I am the villain for putting you in harm's way, so carelessly._

He grimaced and looked away from me, I watched his face twitch as he swallowed and started to waver. 

I was overwhelming him.

_That's my fault to.._

"That's _exactly_ why I didn't want to tell you. I'm an adult, I make my own choices, none of this is _your fault...Sir."_ It was the way his words bit back at me, he was more worried _about me and how I felt_ , then about processing his own trauma.

"What would you have been doing _Saturday_ _night_ , if I had _not_ given you that assignment?" 

But he certainly wasn't going to get away from it that easily with me around.

Buried and repressed trauma, are the seeds of other vicious problems, and like hell I would watch one of _my clients_ head down _that_ road.

His face twisted a little. His eyes met mine and the brow strained. "Home.. Playing video games, probably eating pizza or thai.." I watched his face tense, the thought of food clearly nauseating him as the color drained from his face a little, making it paler.

He got a handle on it tho and color rushed to his cheeks again. " _Sir.."_ breathed out.

"If there is _anyone_ to blame for the chain of events you've endured, it's me. And I'll take that blame. _You have no fault in this_ ." I watched his face rapid processing and getting ready to fire back at me, but I already knew _what_ he was going to say.

"I call bullshi-" He stopped himself as I raised a brow at him. … " I _chose_ to go out. I _chose_ to go out _alone and drink._ In a bar I wasn't familiar with, or area. Those were _my choices to-"_

_"I will drill this into you...Because you need to hear and accept it…_ **What happened is** ** _not_** **_your fault…!!_** " I had interrupted him, and raised the volume in my voice..

I stepped up closer to his frame, and he didn't move away this time.. Part of me felt relieved.

He wavered again like he might fall backwards, so I reached out and touched his upper arm, giving him an anchoring point. He centered and shifted his weight.

_Vertigo was a bitch to deal with._

" _Anyone_ has the right to walk down the street, stark naked, and _not_ be harassed, attacked, cat called, or harmed in _any way._ We live in a society that always wants to put blame somewhere, because that's _easier_ than fighting the _actual problem._ " I sighed and saw that he was about to speak.

I narrowed my gaze at him "Let me finish.." 

He paused and shut his mouth, eyes intently locked on mine, finally.

"You have every _right_ to go out and drink alone, or with others, to go _anywhere._ And not have the fear of being manipulated, hurt, attacked or… drugged for that matter… _But there are vile creatures out there._ Who prey on others and do horrible things. That doesn't mean you should live in _fear…"_ He was 6'4 and over 200 lbs of cut saiyajin muscle.

I'm sure fear was an abstract ideal and a feeling he probably did _not_ want to admit and process that he had, now.

And I saw it reflect in his features, the slight offense at me mentioning he might be capable of something like fear. Such a thing was an insult to a Saiyajin. He looked away and I saw his face twitch as he got ready to spit back his response at me. I had probably wounded his ego _and_ his pride, although that was _not_ my intention.

" **Goku…** " I knew saying his name, and dropping my stern tone would get his attention.

" _The only one to blame, is the vile thing that did this and its ill intentions_ **_. It is not your fault you were drugged_ ** _. The only person's fault it is, is the culprit…._ And in one aspect mine .. I'll take that burden.." I made sure to use the correct tone, the deeper one to ingrain it more as an order, and my normal voice, calling out my own failure and mistake.

I knew he would remember it that way, just from the habits he had already formed from the first two sessions.

I watched it twist in his face and give way, like someone dropping a rope from up high onto a floor, unceremoniously.

_Shit.. he looked like he was going to fucking cry._

I wasn't sure my resolve could handle that. 

I grabbed the strap of his duffle bag and took it from him. My hand nudged his arm, so he would step forward with me.

"Come.. You need to sit down _before you fall down."_ I slipped my hand to his back and it automatically went to the small dip at the base, gently guiding him forward and towards my lounge room..

My mind twisted and struggled to make any sort of map on how to go about this, on how to try and just, fix it _for him._

_But I knew.. I couldn't fix it for him, I can't stuff it back in the box it came from.._

But the least I could do, was help him.

In any way that he would _let me._

This was all my fault, for giving him that stupid assignment.

Just because I was so paranoid he would become infatuated with me the way I was already becoming infatuated with....

  
  


_._

_._

_._

_♡_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh fuck_ … 

  
  
  
  


.

.

.

~~~~~

_To be continued..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the fans who waited for this update, summer is a really busy time at my job and I have been so mentally drained!!
> 
> Can you guys give me some feedback about this series??
> 
> Specifically would you rather weekly updates or wait for cluster drops like this one?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here or on my twitter!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	10. Some rules were made to be broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There is only 1 creature that will love you more then you can ever love yourself. And that creature is a dog._
> 
> The Alpha can only hope he is as decent of a man, as his companion envisions him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS : 
> 
> DRUGS  
> OVERDOSE  
> TRAUMA  
> VIOLENCE  
> BRUISES  
> WOUNDS  
> VICTIM BLAMING  
> VICTIM SHAMING  
> SURVIVORS GUILT  
> FAULT GUILT  
> ALCOHOL
> 
> And 1 emotional Vegeta.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> 7/22/2020
> 
> 🎶HAVE A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY FROM ME, TO YOU 🎶
> 
> It's my birthday. Works been kicking my butt the last month.
> 
> Here's the cluster update of Ch 7-12.
> 
> I believe in Karma and giving back and I know everyones been VERY patient waiting for my ass to get this shit done!! Enjoy the mood board and art. As always my twitter and Amartbees link, because without her art work I never would have had the inspiration to do this fic or put it out there.
> 
> You will notice content warnings now change for every chapter. If you're here you get it adult themes and kinky sex eventually between 2 saiyajins.
> 
> Feedback always loved and appreciated here or on twitter, my DMs are always open.
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!
> 
> Fic board so nice, I used it twice!!

▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎

( This symbol means this chapter is from the Alphas point of view)

  
  


  1. _Some rules were made to be broken._



  
  


I dragged myself up the front steps to the dark house, neatly tucked away in an upper middle class neighborhood. The large house was back almost against some woods and part of a city limit. My neighbors I barely ever saw, the perks to having large surrounding yards which worked just fine by me with my one room mate.

I felt guilty getting home this late, I should have been home a few hours ago. I unlocked the door and popped the light on in the mud area just inside by the door and was almost barreled over by 2 paws and a whining growl.

" _I know.. I know.. I'm sorry… You wouldn't believe the day I've had."_ I snapped my fingers so the large female doberman would stop jumping up. Rubbing on her head and ears as we walked through the house to the kitchen and I popped open the sliding glass door to my huge high fenced back yard, letting my obnoxious, sleek black dog bound outside.

I shut the door after she went out and the flood light kicked on from the motion sensor. Turning the light on in the kitchen, I went to a certain cabinet and reached way in the back.

_The really bad days, like today, called for something stronger.._

It felt like if I didn't get a few shots in me, it all might crumble and I wasn't ready to do that just yet.

The crystal glass got a heavy pour.

2 shots

4 shots

Up to 7.

But it wouldn't chase away the crumbling feeling. I coughed at the harsh burn of the strong 200 year aged whiskey that had just filled into my empty, knotted gullet.

Two dark eyes caught my attention and a soft worried whine. In the large dobermans jowls was her favorite comfort toy. An old beat up, faded gold monkey, the squeakers in it dying. She'd opened the damn sliding door herself again.

"÷ _I fucked up again.. I fucked up so bad..÷"_ The Saiyajo that slipped from my lips sounded foreign, even to my ears.

I slumped against the fridge, letting the weight of the last appointment finally hit. It yanked me down like cement and I slid to the ground feeling defeated, in every sense of the word.

_" ÷And I got him hurt..÷"_ Even muttering it under my breath, the words felt like nails, crunching through tendons and bones, pinning me to a hypocritical cross.

Duchess climbed over and onto my lap, dropping her 100 lb weight against me. I shook from the overwhelming emotions. The animal was upset at her companion emanating such strong negative feelings.

_"÷ And I don't think… I can fix it this time.÷"_ Past failures pushed in, old wounds fizzling open. Doubts, anger, shame, it all mixed in this swirling space and drowned me on my kitchen floor.

Duchess whined, pushing her toy at me, and tried to bury herself in my hold. In the nine years I'd had her, she had always been a source of balance and a rock for life. After all my appointments were done and I separated myself from the fray of the other parts of life. I locked myself up in this huge empty house, with warm hardwood floors, huge windows, with white walls, and enjoyed the quietness with the one creature who never seemed to judge me.

_For the love of that damned dog...._

I tried to go over the events of the earlier evening to sort them. To break them down and classify them neatly into mental compartments to be processed. But my mind was too frayed still and couldn't section it. 

_And I just kept feeling it over and over and over._

  
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  


It was some late hour, and I had fired off emails somehow in this drunken state to cancel all of the clients for the next day. I finally dragged myself upstairs to my bedroom, throwing open the balcony doors and letting the crisp air in.

It was going to rain and storm soon.The smell in the air told me that.

_Good_.

I thought and struggled out of my pants and button down, leaving me in a t-shirt and briefs, before flopping onto the bed. Clothes left discarded wherever they landed.

When the house was silent it was harder to _stay_ silent, to stay quiet and muffle the emotions that wracked my chest. My inner dialogue arguing with itself.

_~This is my fault_

_It is all my fault_

_I feel terrible and I don't know what to do._

_Why can't I just fix it for him?_

_I should just neatly put him away into a box with packing peanuts, deliver him to a good therapist and wipe my hands of this. With any luck he will_ _never_ _come near me or call for an appointment again… That would be the right thing to do.. ~_

My hands came up to smooth over my face and wipe away the wetness on it. I took a deep breath, inhaled and...

_Dragon balm._

I had worn latex gloves, but the smell of it and the Goku’s sweat had permeated them. 

  
  
  


.

.

.

  
  


  * ●○~♤~○●•



_~ earlier at Goku's appt.~_

  
  


~•~ My mind had skipped back again to first entering the lounge room with him. ~•~

He had said it again, in that tone I was already _way_ too fond of. When I told him to stop for today, he gave me this….

_Charmingly_ wary smile and just said "But I'm finally getting the hang of it.." The heat in my face at the flustered emotions I felt when he said that.

He saw it too, _shit_ , and gave me a nervous laugh. His smile interrupted by a wince and the younger male’s deeper inhale reminded him of his bruising.

" _Sit…"_ Was all I could muster as I threw his duffle bag down on the other lounge couch, seeing him wince and shield his eyes at the motion lights. I went to the panel and knocked the light setting down to ambient so it wasn’t so bright, and set it on softer glow.

.

.

.

  
  


But when I offered him the jar of DragonBalm, he took it and then froze. I clumsily opened my mouth and quickly asked, seeing his hesitation, "Would you rather I put it on?" 

That smooth jaw tensed, the face flushed pink. Goku hesitated. I saw him bite the inside of his cheek again, chewing it a little. " Here.. I'll do it.." I made his mind up for him and saw the sigh he gave as he relaxed his shoulders. He handed the jar back and nodded. I retrieved a black pair of disposable nitrile gloves and put them on.

" _Yes, Sir.."_

_I didn't deserve his protocol._

He winced, every muscle in him tensing as I scooped out a large gob of the green balm that cleared his sinuses and hung in the room. " This is cold, but it'll help the tender areas." Despite my best efforts at keeping my voice soft, it always had a husky baritone to it.

The young Saiyajin nodded. " _Yes.. Sir.._ You.. sure? You don't have to-" I cut him off by grunting at him and he silenced his protesting.

He had laid down on the couch flat on his back, the vertigo making him uneasy. But no fidgeting today. He unzipped his hoodie, then gingerly lifted his tank top up, revealing the discolored portion of his frame from just under the pecs and down. The bruising was worse on the left side then on the right. The edge of the stomach pump which had helped to force the stomach to flex out and evacuate, had left 3 very distinct bruises, black and circular. The remaining bruising was from…

" They gave you CPR. Someone was pushing really hard to crack a rib.." I pointed at the dark area where the bruised lower rib was.

" _How.. How did you know? "_

" The paperwork _said_ you overdosed. I'm guessing you stopped breathing before they pumped your stomach... They also don't do a dialysis cleanse unless.. The kidneys get overloaded. And an.. overdose will do that. " 

The tanned male grimaced and went to put his shirt back down, seeing the strain on my face. " _No.."_ I grunted. And his hand left the tank top bunched up near his neck and out of the way. 

I gently smoothed the balm over the bruising, making the skin probably tingle with a sort of cold burn before penetrating deep and numbing the tender area.

I swallowed hard as I finished, the smell and other scents burning my nostrils. 

_I feel guilty even touching him._

  
  
  


  * ●○~♤~○●•



  
  
  


I tried to breath.

_The thunder shook the house a little and I heard the crackle of lightning as it lit up my room._

I could feel the spray of some rain making it in, with the wind that gusted, blowing the sheer curtains in.

I knew I was making noise, but the storm drowned it out.

I felt movement. Duchess, changing positions from the foot of the bed over to me, curling up beside my frame. Her chest was near my face, with her legs tucked up, her neck stretched out over my collar bone, and her head laid just over my heart. 

As a pup, she'd get stressed whenever me and my, now long ago, ex would raise our voices. She'd cower in some cupboard until I went to find her. I'd calm down and then go look for her, calling her. Realizing she wasn't coming, I knew to start carefully checking cupboards and nooks. As a pup, she was barely 20 lbs, hiding was easier for her back then.

I'd pick her up and sit with her, like you would a child and she would rest her head and chest on mine, and often hide her face in my neck. She'd whine and whimper, and I'd feel like a fucking ass for scaring the poor thing, but it taught me to be better. To stay calm no matter how mad that frog of an ex made me.

My heart rate I could usually settle down, if I concentrated. It would slow and beat evenly which would help settle her when she was stressed.

Now it was my turn to be coddled like a goddamn two year old apparently.

I made her fur wet from my emotional distress. The thunder drowned out any noise I made as Duchess whined and lay with me. 

_I am the worst person in the world._

_It's all my fault.._

  
  
  


~-•♤•-~

  
  
  


I woke up hours later to the smell of wet dog, and a Duchess whining at me, and realized she felt wet. 

She barked, and I jerked awake sitting up.

" _I'm UP!... I'm up.."_ I grunted and looked out my balcony doors. The world was still grey and the sun wasn't even up yet. I looked at the clock by the bed.

4:17 AM. 

I heard the rain.

_Shit! I left the damn doors open!_

It had rained right into my room on the hardwood, and Duchess had gone and rolled in it.

I got up and grabbed some towels. I dropped them on the large wet area and shut the balcony doors, but left the curtains open. It was a cold rainy day. A good day to sleep in.

My mouth was dry and my stomach was still knotted, my insides burning as I made my way down stairs. I saw the bottle on my kitchen counter half empty. Fucking hell, it was a small one but at that high proof, no wonder I still fellt groggy and drunk.

I let Duchess outside and got myself a glass of water and aspirin, before fumbling around to try and find my phone. By the time I found it, I was walking back into the kitchen just as muddy paws were working the sliding glass door to open it.

" AHHH! _DON'T YOU DARE!! DUCHESS, NO!!"_

She is the only creature on this planet that my baritone did _not_ work on. I was able to stop her from coming in. She'd gone and rolled in the damn garden again. Another mess to clean.

Once she was mud free, I let her back inside and helped dry her off, and put some mud free clean clothes on. At some point I sat down to check my phone and the news. 

He hadn't called yet..

_You idiot, it's 5 AM. He's hopefully sleeping._

I nodded off in my recliner, my damp spoiled Duchess came up and laid on me at some point, stealing the heat my body naturally over produced. " _Spoiled.."_ I muttered. I kicked the recliner back and let myself nod off with her as my distraction. Her head laying over my heart again.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  


I woke up again around 10:30AM, just as Duchess used my stomach as a standing board to hop down and stretch out on the hardwood floor. I groaned a bit. My stomach growled and stayed knotted.

I instantly checked my phone.

0 _Missed calls_

0 _Missed texts_

_Of course he hadn't called, idiot. He's probably sleeping and his phone is still, most likely, broken._

I remembered the look on his face when I had asked for his cell to check in..

  
  


  * ●○~♤~○●•



  
  


_( the previous day, at Goku's appt. )_

  
  


" Are you sure?.. The paperwork is pretty clear to only contact you through email... _You don't have to check up on me.._ I'll be fine by next week." The paler Saiyajin stated, as if by next week the slate could just be washed clean. 

As if trauma would dissipate like the bruises on his chest.

" _Those rules are there for the confidentiality and safety of both parties.. This.. This is different. Hand me your phone..."_ I held my hand out for the phone as I watched him tuck the box of large size nitrile gloves and jar of Dragon Balm I'd given him into his duffle with care.

He winced and reached into his sweats pocket, producing an old model phone with a very damaged screen.

I realized the model was at least 4 or so years old and, as I took it, I clicked the button on the side. Only half the screen lit up, the other half under the badly shattered glass was dark. I gave him a look. I clearly couldn't put my number in this barely working electronic.

" It, uhh.. It got damaged in the scuffle.." He huffed out his words and I saw his fingers on his damaged hands flex. He sighed, sounding exhausted. " I'll ... have to grab a new one later this week… _Sir_.." 

I breathed deep..

_Not if I beat you to it._

Buying him a new phone was the least I could do. I had already made my mind up as I pulled out my own. " _Number??"_

_"_ Uhh.. 318-867-5309…. _Sir_.." 

I dialed and hit ‘Call’. After about thirty seconds his phone lit up with a noisy ringtone of some horrible heavy sounding techno. I winced at the noise and realized I couldn't do anything but hit the answer button on his phone. After a moment I hung up mine, causing the call to disconnect.

_Now, he couldn't just disappear from me._

I handed him back his phone. " When you’re feeling up to it, call me with the replacement and.." I stuffed my phone away pulling out my black clipped wallet, and pulled out a card. It was a rich green with gold embossed lettering.

_Tights Briefs_

_Alternative Lifestyle Psychiatrist_

_ & Trauma Therapist _

" I don't need that.." His face froze, and he didn't reach to take the card. " I'm fine, Sir."

The flatness in his tone and protocol told me otherwise.

" _You’re anything but...You’re going to take this card from me, and you’re_ **_going_ ** _to call and make an appointment. I will know if you don't. You will not waste Mrs. Briefs time by not showing up to that appointment. Have I made myself clear?"_

It didn't feel right to threaten him in any way, and I felt bad even using that tone with him, but I knew if I didn't he would just argue or evade the orders.

He needed to see a therapist that was _accepting_ of this lifestyle. 

" They gave me a referral list in the discharge papers for some.. I honestly _don't-_

I interrupted him by reaching over and gently took his wrist, I took the phone from him, put the card on top, then re-offered the card and his phone to him, making the choice easier on his ego and strained sense of self.

" The therapists on that referral are probably _not_ accepting of the lifestyle you've chosen to start indulging in, and they may not know how to help you with the trauma you've endured.." I didn't let go of his phone, with the business card against the cracked screen. He looked up at me.

" **_Goku.._** _I expect you to call her, and I'll make sure that you have.. She'll help you …"_ I swallowed hard and let go of the phone, the small electronic keeping his hand only inches from my own bare skin.

The phone was the only connection I had to check up on him for the next few days. 

" _You've.. already done enough.. I mean the balm, the foo-_

_" Whether you like it or not,_ **_I'm going to help you with this.."_ **My tone dropped and I had to really strain my voice to keep it solid. 

_This is my fault._

_It's my mess_

_I_ _will_ _clean it up- the best I can manage._

I swallowed hard, my throat and mouth still dry. "Do what the doctors said. _Rest. Fluids.. And absolutely no working out_ .. You’re supposed to take it easy and take the week off work. I _expect_ a phone call once your phone is fixed." I was trying to keep my tone softer, but I knew my more _commanding one_ might ensure he followed my requests.

" _Yes, Sir…_ " He put the phone and the business card into the pocket of his sweats and zipped up his hoodie. 

" Oh. I almost forgot.. _When is my next appointment?... Sir? "_

His voice had faltered with that tone. I felt heat trying to push up into my face again. I realized I had an opportunity to give him another out, or me another way to get an update from him.

I sighed, he had asked me three times already now.

" When you get a new phone, and call me with it.. _Then, and only then, you can ask about that again.._ " My eyes met his, and they locked again. 

His face was still pale.

" _I'm.. I'm sorry.._ about today. I-

" **_Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault."_ **I used my deepest tone that time, because I knew he would remember it.

He fidgeted and swallowed. Nodding.

" _Yes, Sir.."_

_I didn't deserve to enjoy his protocol._

_Say you’re sorry._

_You coward, fucking apologize to him.._

The words stuck in my throat.

He didn't need my apology right now. It was only me who wanted it, so it wouldn't have meant anything yet.

That was a battle for another day..

_He left shortly after.._

  
  


  * ●○~♤~○●•



  
  


I fed Duchess and made my usual, lean ham, eggs, and water with more aspirin on the side. I found myself staring at my phone, waiting for it to ring.

The food tasted like ash in my mouth. 

I knew that wasn't the hangover. I rubbed at my face, straining over the day prior and trying to organize everything in my mind again.

Stuff the jumbled emotions it into totes and stack it against a wall with labels, sort through the clutter later, purge the garbage, repair the broken parts before testing and replacing them.

I had rules in place to ensure my own safety, and mental distancing/ disconnect in my profession.

_Never be anyone's sexual first for_ _anything._

_Never have any pentrative sex with clients._

_Never give out your name or private contacts._

_Never give clients items they didn't pay for._

_Never buy or gift anything for/to clients._

_Never take on a client who is 'New to the lifestyle'._

_Never take on a client with medical issues._

_Never take on a client who disrespects you._

_Always wear gloves._

_Never get attached in any way, to a client._

♤♤♤♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

I had broken at least six of those in the last 24 hours. And I.. _did not give a fuck._

Shit, the new phone I was getting him..

7… 

I pressed at my face feeling the heat sear at it. My stomach knotted, and I tried to hyperfocus on the far away noise of the steady rain on my house.

Instead I heard nails softly clicking on hardwood, and a slight huff as something pushed off a surface with some effort. And the slight slide of nails on granite, as Duchess landed on my 4 foot high, island kitchen counter with her old comfort monkey in her mouth. She cautiously stepped up to me before laying down, her paws almost touching my plate. And she dropped her monkey right on my lean ham.

" Are you supposed to be on the counters?" I wiped the wetness off my face again, and quirked a brow at her. Trying my best to give a stern face and find the voice to scold her, but failing.

She whined and rolled onto her back, belly up and exposed. Showing me trust, and concern. 

She yipped at me. I picked the stuffed toy up off the plate, cut the lean ham up more and shoved the plate towards her. She rolled over and graciously, but patiently, ate everything off of it while I rubbed her ears a little. Leaning on my free elbow.

  
  


" _Some rules were made to be broken, weren't they Duchess?"_

  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.

~~~~~

_To be continued..._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the fans who waited for this update, summer is a really busy time at my job and I have been so mentally drained!!
> 
> Can you guys give me some feedback about this series??
> 
> Specifically would you rather weekly updates or wait for cluster drops like this one?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here or on my twitter!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	11. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha feeds into his growing addiction that is his newest client.
> 
> _The Alpha is just trying to clean up his mess.. Trying to do the right thing..._
> 
> That includes giving his newest client an upgrade in his communications device department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS :
> 
> TRAUMA  
> SELF CARE  
> PROTOCOL  
> MEDICAL STUFFS  
> FAULT GUILT
> 
> ~~~
> 
> 7/22/2020
> 
> 🎶HAVE A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY FROM ME, TO YOU 🎶
> 
> It's my birthday. Works been kicking my butt the last month.
> 
> Here's the cluster update of Ch 7-12.
> 
> I believe in Karma and giving back and I know everyones been VERY patient waiting for my ass to get this shit done!! Enjoy the mood board and art. As always my twitter and Amartbees link, because without her art work I never would have had the inspiration to do this fic or put it out there.
> 
> You will notice content warnings now change for every chapter. If you're here you get it adult themes and kinky sex eventually between 2 saiyajins.
> 
> Feedback always loved and appreciated here or on twitter, my DMs are always open.
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)

▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎

( This symbol means this chapter is from the Alphas point of view)

  
  


  1. Good Boy



  
  
  


I went to the gym Tuesday night as punishment for my own stupidity of drinking myself into a stupor. Then I took Duchess for a long late evening jog.

Wednesday was always my day off and, finding no other excuse, I went back to the gym again. I ran and lifted weights until I felt most of my joints ache and it hurt to lift anything over a few lbs. I was also pretty sure after my almost four hours there, the owner was debating kicking me out. 

Luckily, I went to an upscale, private, training gym and the owner knew from previous experience, to just let me be. 

After the 3rd time, he passed the weight area I was using I took the hint and left, rinsing off in the locker room as usual.

I remembered the old type of phone Goku had and did some Google searching. It was an Android-style, so best to get him one that was the same brand. Some sort of Android Galaxy unit.

Which meant I had to go into a damn phone store. Another quick search and, thankfully, I found that the tech store I preferred carried them as part of their products. After a coffee, and an hour or so of research on the newest models, I knew which one might suit him since he was a food writer and editor. Additionally, after looking at the online pages he had done articles for, he also took his own pictures. 

The shots were all simple, but the fact he had such a decent eye for just angle and lighting, is why I was a bit shocked when I saw his name credited for the photos. 

Everyone had their _hidden_ talents I supposed.

New phone with adaptive charger, and the best almost indestructible case and screen - Check. I spent the next few hours at home updating the phone. I got it turned on and synced it up, letting it go through the downloads. Brand new phone and it still needed a damn update. 

All Goku had to do was put the ID chip from his old phone into this one, turn it on, let it resync up to his number and he would be good to go. It was twice as big as the damaged one he had, thicker, heavier, and the safety case was strong. He didn't seem like the type to manage his electronics lightly…

It was almost 3 PM, Wednesday... He was probably home, or at least he _should_ be home, and resting if he was following his doctor’s orders and mine…

I had literally been checking my phone almost every fucking hour anytime I was awake… Like some obsessed, worried, .. lovesick teenager.

I kept making excuses to not call him yet. Then I'd check my phone again.

_Screw this..._

I went into my recent calls and saw the caller ID had already flagged his name with his number, and put who it was registered to.

  
  


Goku Son - (318- 867- 5309) - _Son House Editing Services._

  
  


My stomach knotted as I hit the call button.

Ring… Ring... Ring... _Ring... Ri-_

_Voicemail..._

_' Hi, you've reached Son editing services, please leave your name, the reason for your call, and number with a time to call back. I'll return your call as soon as I can.'_

Even his damn business voicemail sounded honest...

I sighed. I waited a few minutes, remembering his phone had a busted screen and he probably couldn't just, _call me back_.

I lasted 3 minutes before I called him back.

_Ring .. Ring... Ri-_

I heard some fumbling as the phone was answered by a _very_ groggy sounding male.

"Hel-yawn-lo .. Son editing ser-yaaawnnn- services… _"_

Shit, he answered.

_Shit._

_"You know, you should_ _never_ _answer a business line while yawning..."_ I grinned and heard slight flailing and a choked 'ow' as something thudded.

"S-Sorry!... I didn't know who it was.." I heard the noise of someone getting out of bed... " _Sir_... _"_

Silence filled the phone. I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Glad to hear you’re actually _resting..._ " I stood up straight and leaned against my kitchen counter.

"It's.. quieter before everyone gets home from.. wherever." He grunted and it sounded like he stretched. Then, he yawned again and I heard a faint rumble.

I grunted a little and he cleared his throat.

" _Sorry .. Sir..I-"_

I heard that low rumble again. Before I could ask he laughed nervously "Guess I should try eating something.." 

"Is... _Is that your stomach??!"_ I asked, slightly alarmed. It sounded louder than Duchess’, who came waltzing in carrying her tug rope, clearly expecting me to participate with her in a tug game.

I hated talking on the phone, I was horrible at it.

"Yea.. sorry, I'm … I'm not very good at talking on the phone. Heh…. _Sir."_

I swear I could hear him blushing through the phone. 

Duchess pawed at my leg, whining. I reached down, grabbing the rope end, as she braced on the hardwood, pulling back against it and giving a soft growl for play. I gripped tightly as she yanked against my arm, which was sore from overdoing it at the gym.

I grinned as she doubled her efforts in the pulling, giving a hearty lower growl at me and slapping her paw at the ground as if to swat at me. Little cheat! 

I gave a growl back as she pulled at the rope.

"Is.. is that a.. _dog?"_

Without thinking I answered. "Yes.."

Shit.

_You’re on the fucking phone, you idiot!!_

I never told any of my clients about Duchess or anyone outside of.. certain others really for that matter... 

"Oh.. sorry, _Sir... I'm... I'm not awake yet... I haven't uhm.."_

I recognized the weird grunt he made from the other day. Something between nausea and being dizzy...

"Room still spinning?" I yanked the rope from Duchess’ grasp and tossed it towards the living area making her bound away.

I heard a bit of a groan in response. 

"Yea... _I hate it... Sir.."_ He sounded so tired.

"When was the last time ..you ate anything?" I was thumbing the packaging on the box for the new phone I had bought him, realizing I wasn't sure how I could get it _to him._

"What's today?" 

I heard him grab something and a crack before he chugged water in my ear...

" _Sir.."_ he was getting really good at protocol...

"Wednesday..." I found this an odd question as I heard him sigh and put two and two together. "Have you.. not eaten since Monday?.." Ok, now I was a bit perturbed.

"No! No.. I.. ate when I got home.. just.." He sighed and I heard a weird noise and then a groan. He sounded like he moved the phone away though...

"Having an issue with things.. staying down... _Sir.."_

Now I realized the noise was him struggling with his stomach and felt bad for bothering him.

I sighed. "But you kept down everything on Monday?" 

I had ordered from the organic medicinal place a few blocks from my… office. I had days my own stomach would knot up or migraines would hang around. Eating clean food with certain things could help. Like fixing nausea or taking the edge off a migraine until you hydrated enough.

"Uh-huh... _Sir."_

I heard him sigh. I suddenly knew _how_ I was going to get his new phone to him. "Go back to sleep, and _call me..._ Once you get your phone replaced, alright?" I was digging in a drawer and got out a menu, and then went to grab my laptop from my briefcase.

"Oh.. Alright.. Sorry, I'm not... real good at being on the phone... _Sir."_ I heard him groan in defeat. I could address that later.

"It’s fine... Get some rest.."

He yawned. " _Ok, Sir.."_

An odd silence filled the phone. So I breathed in and grunted as an automatic response and heard him huff back a little " _I'll... I'll call once I get a new phone... Sir."_

_" Good boy…"_ I knew I should just hang up but I waited...

" _Thank you... Sir.."_ I almost dropped my laptop the way he said it. My spine prickled a little.

_Click._

That was a new tone... Duchess suddenly yipped at me, and I dropped my phone startling. "Am not!" I snapped back at her defensively, she whined at me, sitting.

I turned my laptop on and pulled up the number on my phone from Monday.

"Yes, it’s Vegeta... Yes, delivery... Give me a driver that wants to earn an extra tip…" I grinned.

  
  


~•○●♤●○•~

  
  


At about 6:10 PM my phone rang while I was relaxing on my back deck, Duchess was chewing on a teething toy while I sipped at ice water, attempting to stave off a migraine. I was checking some of my stocks and other accounts on my laptop which sat on the deck table to my left.

_*** Goku Son ***_

_Video call enabled._

The caller ID scrolled across the saved custom name on my phone. I grinned and answered it.

I was greeted to staring at part of his ear... 

" _Why.. did you buy me a phone? How did you even know where I lived?"_ The tone sounded half exasperated and surprised, the other part of it sounded excited but still tired.

" _You filled out multiple forms and submitted your state ID, which the system made a copy of._ I believe the words you’re looking for are-"

I was about to get really irritated at him for being ungrateful but remembered _why_ I had gotten him a new phone, as he cut me off.

" _Thank you... Sir... But I .. You didn't have to do that... I'll pay you back at the next appointment..._ I don't need a big fancy phone like this... This thing has like thirty settings for the camera! And has video call capability??! " 

I smirked as Duchess perked up at the voice on the phone. "I'm well aware. I've been staring at your ear for the last minute..."

I heard the phone fumble as he held it out seeming startled. But his face wasn't the right hue, although he was blushing again. I raised an eyebrow. " _There you are._.." I grinned.

He was sweating. His hair was messier than normal. "Thanks..for the food... _Sir... You didn't have to do all that. I'm fine, really."_ His hand wiped over his face. _I'm... I'll give you back the phone at my next appointment.."_

I sipped my ice water, sucking in an ice cube and crunched it, loudly in my teeth. " _Nonsense... Your last one was in shambles._ **_You're keeping the phone..._ ** _End of discussion."_

His face turned a deeper red and he nodded, the phone was at a slightly downward position, and I watched his throat flex as he swallowed hard.

" _Al-Alright Sir.."_ He sighed. He looked so tired and I clicked open the notes from his last appointment on my laptop, not that there was much there.

"Since your old phone wasn't really working... I'm giving you two days to make your two health appointments. And, since you've decided to _not eat_ unless prodded, I expect you to check-in, _often_ , so I can make sure you’re not starving yourself during your recovery." 

I had been chewing on what I was going to say and, despite my best efforts to keep my thoughts organized, the orders just... Came out... He might not have wanted to admit it, but he needed someone to be checking in on him right now. Someone to keep closer tabs on him while he worked through this whole, ordeal. 

And...

_I owed him that much at least._

_I would help clean up this mess, as much of it as he would let me..._

" _Uhm.. two? Sir?"_

Hmm, his response told me, he had probably planned on avoiding his regular doctor if allowed to. "Yes.. _two... The one on the card..._ And the release forms said to check in with your regular doctor." He had probably hoped I hadn't seen that on the papers.

"Thought it said only if the vertigo didn't go away after a week to call _?...Sir.."_ I heard him moving some things and then papers shuffling around.

_Just thinking of him having to look at those again_ _upset me more than I wanted to ever admit._

"If you call them, they may give you something that could help.." I trailed off.. " _with the vertigo.."_

I had thrown in some anti-nausea medication in the delivery bag with his new phone. I had wrapped it all up in a separate parcel. I then paid the driver 200 dollars to drive it and the large amount of food I had ordered, over to Gokus apartment, and to _only give the bags to Goku..._ Not his roommates or brother. 

Clearly, that had gone according to my plan.

I heard him sigh deeply and then he yawned again. "I just-"

The sound of knocking came through the phone and I saw him jump through the screen, and his whole demeanor changed. " _Hang on.."_

His face hardened as he set the phone down, and I was staring at his ceiling.

"Yeah…" He said and I heard the door open.

"Bro... You comin' tonight?" A very gruff sounding male asked.

"Naw... Not tonight Rads..." I heard Goku sigh and the other male made a weird noise.

"Bro, you haven't left the house in like, two or three days.. You look sick... You do something to your bac-"

" _I said I'm FINE Raditz! Now get out.."_ Goku snapped at, what I knew now, was his brother.

"Goku, _you brat. Don’t go and be an asshole - I'm better at it."_ The male barked. I heard a sort of odd sigh. "Don't be so sensitive, I'm just asking.."The gruff voice lost its mean edge fairly quickly.

"I'm... I'm sorry Rad... I'm just tired... I'm fine.." He lied...

"Alright... _You’re sure?"_ The husky voice prodded, and I heard Goku snarl a little.

" _Raditz.."_ Goku groaned and the door slammed.

He sighed, picking the phone back up. He suddenly looked exhausted. "Sorry about that... My brother’s ticked. No one else can spot him for power lifts usually beside me. Heh... " He yawned again and when his mouth opened I saw all of his teeth, he had his full canines. A lot of Saiyajins had them filed or pulled if they got that big.

I felt my spine tighten. I nodded, not asking anything else about the interaction I had listened to... "You're tired. You should get some rest."

Part of me felt relieved. He now had a working phone and knew his new assignments, so I knew he would at least call the doctors. 

And clearly, he had been taking his bed rest and fluids requirements somewhat seriously.

He sighed again. Did he not want to get off the phone? 

He finally stared back at me through it, and that charming smile made its way onto his angled face. " _Alright, Sir... I think I'm gonna just try and sleep-"_

Loud clunks and some faint music was heard coming from his background. Duchess stopped chewing and looked over at me and the phone. The noise was so loud. Clearly, his roommates were home.

He huffed and I saw him lay back on his bedsheets, which were a pale green and blue. "I'll relax until they go to the gym in a little while... _Sir.._ " 

I grunted. "If you find it too noisy, I'm sure you can distract yourself." I sipped my water again and crunched another cube in my teeth.

"Am... _am I ..like…."_ His face was red and I saw him set his jaw a little. "Can I text you? Is that allowed? ... _Sir?"_

He actually asked, and I felt unexplainably...

_Fucking flattered..._

_"You may… at appropriate hours.."_ I sipped my water again and sucked in another cube, crunching it. " _Get some rest Goku."_

I was worried if I stayed on the phone I might say something embarrassing, and I wanted him to rest. Although, judging from the background noises, I am sure that would be hard to do with his noisy roommates being home.

" _Yes, Sir.."_ He gave a weak smile at the screen, locking eyes with me.

" _Good boy.."_

I heard him give this half-grunt sort of purr-of-approval as he nodded, wiping over his face again. A nervous habit of his whenever his face was red.

" _Th-Thank you … Again for the phone.. and the food… and.. Yea... Sir.."_ If his face got any redder, I was worried he might faint.

I chuckled... " _Don't mention it.. you’re welcome... Try to sleep.."_ It was almost _too natural_ to just use the dominant tone with him. I hung up because if he said 'Sir' again I might have gotten redder in the face, and I had already felt heat push at it when he said 'Thank you' again.

Part of me knew, I should feel horrible about using my access to his personal information to get him food and the new phone.

But there was a louder voice quieting my factual resolve, and that voice didn't give a damn.

_Because I just wanted to help him, and make things right. Even if it meant needling my way into his life to do so…_

_Ugh what was wrong with me??!!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thursday Morning.**

  
  


_***Goku Son*** 10:20 AM_

Hey, I just woke up. I wasn't sure what time your day starts, and didn't want to risk waking you up. I'm not great about phones. My old phone didn't get great service. So, I'll respond when I remember to check it. Thanks again for the food and the phone. Are you sure it's ok to text? If you're busy, I understand and I still feel bad about the phone. I'll give it back next appointment when I see you. 

  
  


~ His fucking grammar and spelling were perfect. Of course, it fucking was. He was an editor for a fucking living, for fucks sake... _It was so damn refreshing..~_

  
  


10:33 AM~ Me

1\. The protocol still applies even here. 2. Text whenever you're available for your check-ins during the day. 3 You’re welcome. 4. You're fine. If I can't answer, I just won't. Text any hour, I'll respond when I get to it. 5. That's strike 1 because I already told you you're **keeping** the damn phone.

*** _Goku Son*** 10:39 A.M._

Sorry, Sir. 

  
  


10:42 A.M. ~ Me

It's Fine.

  
  


_***Goku Son*** 10:45 A.M._

Yes, Sir.

10:46 A.M. ~ Me

Good boy.

_***Goku Son*** 10:47 A.M._

_(....)_

  
  
  


I watched the dots go for a few moments before disappearing. He must have nodded off, I assumed, and left it at that. One large weight off my chest, now if he would just call the fucking therapist...

  
  


.

.

.

**FRIDAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Goku Son*** 9:30 A.M._

_Thank you, Sir - I'm really sorry I fell asleep and forgot to hit send... Sorry, Sir._

The text was a more pleasant thing to wake up to then the migraine that decided to settle in at my temples in the last few days. I told myself not to answer quite yet and went about my day, but it bothered me all day, that I left him on 'read'.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


I was finishing up at my space. The last client had left and I had cut her appointment down by maybe a half-hour since she tired a lot faster than I originally assumed. 

I made her condition the leather couch Goku had laid on, he literally left a salt outline of his frame when he had been there a mere three days ago. I had wiped the couch off but left fairly quickly myself after he did.

Her smart mouth got her one of my _favorite_ lessons. The - ' _this isn't about me pleasing you. You're beneath me, it’s about you,_ _wanting_ _to please me'_ lesson. Usually, this lesson had to get reminded to every bottom now and again. She relearned it the hard way.

She wouldn't sit down without a reminder of that attitude for about two weeks, my flex canes were not friendly in the least bit. The bright cane stripes on her ass and thighs already bruising when she left.

But, in all fairness, it wasn't her ass I wished I could leave a mark on. Then when I thought about it my stomach knotted and spine felt weird. My mind would then wander back to him, and the last time I had seen him. And once again I would check my damn phone.

I felt a vibration against the desk as I finished typing out the report that helped me keep track of each client's session.

_***Goku Son*** 4:23 P.M._

_Hey, Sir, the appointment for Miss Briefs is next Tuesday at 3:30. My Doctor is next Friday at 2:00. They called me in something called meclizine and said it'll keep the nausea down for 30 to 60 minutes. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call or text._

_Sir._

  
  


~He sent the ' Sir' separately right after. He almost forgot I assumed. But now, I was torn on how to respond. He should be rewarded to some extent. I deleted my response seven times before I made up my mind. ~

4:30 P.M. ~ Me

_Good Boy._

_***Goku Son*** 4:32 P.M._

_☆ :)_

~He clearly had found the emoticons and symbols already.~

_***Goku Son***_

_When can I make another appointment?_

4:50 P.M. ~ Me

After you show up, on time, for both appointments. Then, you can ask again.

_***Goku Son*** 4:52 P.M._

_:/_

_Yes, Sir._

4:55 P.M. ~ Me

Don't pout, it's unbecoming. I'm sure you'll find time to text me while you're not busy over the course of this coming week.

And if you skip either of those appointments, I _will_ find out. And I'll be less than thrilled. Am I clear?

  
  


_***Goku Son *** 4:57 P.M._

_I'm sure I can find some time. And yes, Sir, I won't miss either appointment, Sir._

5:00 P.M. ~ Me

Nor will you be late. Correct?

_***Goku Son*** 5:01 P.M._

_Correct, Sir._

5:04 P.M. ~ Me 

Good.

Now, did you eat today?

_***Goku Son*** 5:06 P.M._

_Finished the leftovers when I woke up. Waiting on the prescription delivery before I eat anything else. The guys usually order pizza and wings on Fridays before they go out. Sir._

5:10 P.M. ~ Me

Because greasy, spicy food sounds like an intelligent decision after you've had trouble holding down food or water all week.

_***Goku Son*** 5:12 P.M._

_… Well, when you put it that way, no Sir… I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll just be glad when they leave so I can sleep._

5:15 P.M. ~ Me

Have they been keeping you up?

_***Goku Son*** 5:18 P.M._

_Yea, kinda. I can't tell if it's them or me. Usually, I sleep like a rock. Everything keeps waking me up. I just wanna sleep normally again. Sir._

5:20 P.M. ~ Me

It'll get better. 

Your system is going through a lot right now. 

_***Goku Son*** 5:22 P.M._

_Yes, Sir._

  
  


Then it went quiet, and I felt bad for bringing up a reminder as to why he probably still felt like a train ran over him.

An hour later...

_***Goku Son*** 6:38 P.M._

_Meds showed up. Sir._

_***Goku Son*** 7:15 P.M._

_Meds seem to be working. Going to bed shortly, the house will be quiet soon. Sir._

_***Goku Son*** 7:39 P.M._

_Passing out. Goodnight. Thanks again for the new phone, Sir._

  
  


I didn't get the messages until after my last client left after 10 PM. And I wasn't about to risk waking him by responding. But having some questions answered eased my own tensions. His meds showed up and he had gone to bed. 

My want to control the situation seemed satiated by being able to check in with him whenever I wanted to now. That victory should have been bittersweet...

_But all I could still taste was ash..._

  
  
  


□■¤▪︎ ◇ ▪︎¤■□

  
  
  


.

.

.

~~~~~

_To be continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the fans who waited for this update, summer is a really busy time at my job and I have been so mentally drained!!
> 
> Can you guys give me some feedback about this series??
> 
> Specifically would you rather weekly updates or wait for cluster drops like this one?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here or on my twitter!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)


	12. The first session.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5 weeks of build up, its time to reward his new client for being so well 'behaved'. 
> 
> _And No, the alpha wasn't constantly texting Goku to help micromanage him from afar.. Not at all._
> 
> They just texted... Daily..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS : 
> 
> TRAUMA  
> PTSD  
> CONSENT  
> COMMUNICATION  
> TRIGGERS  
> BONDAGE FURNITURE  
> SEX TOYS  
> BONDAGE  
> FAULTERS GUILT  
> MENTAL ILLNESS
> 
> ~~~
> 
> 7/22/2020
> 
> 🎶HAVE A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY FROM ME, TO YOU 🎶
> 
> It's my birthday. Works been kicking my butt the last month.
> 
> Here's the cluster update of Ch 7-12.
> 
> I believe in Karma and giving back and I know everyones been VERY patient waiting for my ass to get this shit done!! Enjoy the mood board and art. As always my twitter and Amartbees link, because without her art work I never would have had the inspiration to do this fic or put it out there.
> 
> You will notice content warnings now change for every chapter. If you're here you get it adult themes and kinky sex eventually between 2 saiyajins.
> 
> Feedback always loved and appreciated here or on twitter, my DMs are always open.
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)  
>  [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> And a big shout out to all of my Beta readers and editors. Without them my writing would be a total mess!! Amartbee, rogue_1102 and dbcollector4!!!
> 
> Please enjoy the painstaking diagrams below, drawn to help understand what furniture the Alpha is setting up for Goku.

▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎

( This symbol means this chapter is from the Alphas point of view)

  
  


Ch. 12. The first session.

  
  
  


**4 WEEKS LATER.**

**THURSDAY**

  
  
  


I was on my back, partially inside the large cage and adjusting the angle and height of the holster of an adjustable small rack on the underside of the table. The track that held it was slidable so it could easily be moved forward and out of the way. I'd been dicking around with the angle and the height, as my client for Friday was rather tall. 

_And he was hung like a damn mule_. 

I actually had to snag another two fleshlight sleeves. I had five or so for various sizes in my cabinets. Upon inspecting them, I realized two had tears in the silicone. Glad I checked that early...

Another trip to the adult department store. I replaced both sleeves and saw they had the new models in so I grabbed two figuring I would give them a try and made sure I got more lube for the stockpile. Each client got their own bottle for sanitary reasons. And I needed another box or two of nitrile latex gloves anyways.

The new sleeves had mechanisms in the end. When turned on by a remote it either vibrated the entire sleeve or compressed part of it, making the end middle, or entrance tighter. Or, several combinations of the three. So they should be fun to work with, I suspected. 

I only got the two sizes, one for average and one that I was fairly sure would fit Goku without much effort.

I adjusted the height a little again on the holster and then slid the sleeve into it, securing the small velcro straps that helped it hang freely from the underside of the table.

My mind kept chewing on if this was a good idea, or if it was too soon... But, I reminded myself it was clearly something _he wanted,_ and grinned remembering how he eagerly had kept asking over the last few weeks.

Despite that the Saiyajin texted me daily, I had not allowed any interaction with him outside of that and a few phone calls recently.

I chewed over the texts from yesterday…

~ Texts from Wednesday ~

11:02 A.M. ~ Me

I'm beginning to think you want something, judging by how insistent you are. Is there something you’re longing for aside from your upcoming appointment?.

~ The little dots on the screen, showing me he was typing, kept going for a lot longer than normal. He was usually very rapid to respond. ~

_***Goku Son*** 11:09 A.M._

_I think... There's no way to write this without sounding like a creep. I just.. I miss your voice. Texting is fine, but it's not the same as a phone call. Not trying to be or sound like a pervert, Sir._

~ I had been living this lifestyle for quite a few years now, and over those years I had been paid _a lot_ of money simply because others _enjoyed_ my voice and its natural deeper baritones. But it actually _felt_ flattering coming from him, even over a text message. ~

11:11 A.M. ~ Me

Are you at work?

_***Goku Son*** 11:12 A.M._

_Yes. I'm in my office, Sir._

  
  


Ring

Ring

Ri-

"You didn't have to call me _right this second... I figured you were busy… Sir."_ His voice sounded more normal and just as nervous as he moved the phone down to set it against something on his desk so I had a view of him from a slightly upward angle.

He had on his typical button-down, no tie. The first few buttons were undone and showing his chest. The first thing I noticed was his right hand was pretty much healed. Only the fingertips taped. His knuckles were now a normal color.

"Do you want me to hang up?" I grinned setting the phone up against a glass on my island kitchen counter. Giving him a mid-chest up view. I had my laptop out and off to the side, I had been working over some things for my website. I had an appointment in a little while, but I usually always took Wednesday off otherwise...

" _N-No Sir... "_ He stammered and I saw his face flush to that pink color. I grinned, enjoying making him so flustered. He was reaching for something and I realized as he fumbled with it, it was an earpiece. He clicked it in so now his phone was silent and my voice was right in his ear.

_Silly Saiyajin, you just made it easier._

"So.. _you missed my voice?"_

His face instantly turned a deep red that bled up into his ears.

He swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder towards what I assumed was a doorway and then fidgeted in his chair nervously. That hand went right to the back of his neck. 

" _Y-Yes Sir…"_

He was breathing heavily, and he wiped over his face. Judging from the lighting he was sweating a good bit.

_Lovely..._

" _You've been fairly well behaved the last few weeks. I figured a reward was in order. Your next appointment for therapy is tomorrow correct?"_

I heard him swallow hard. "Uhmm... Yea... Yea It's at 1:30. _Sir.."_ He bit his lip, hard...

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. I couldn't recall ever seeing him do that before. And I was _thoroughly enjoying it._

" _And she has me doing a video call session thing... Saturday, she wanted one for after my appointment with you, Sir."_ I saw his face look a little worried as he stopped biting his lip.

" _Hmmm.."_ I leaned on my elbow watching the screen. I was in just a tank top, my arms exposed, and his eyes kept wandering over me, anywhere but my face it seemed. " _And you've been.. behaving with your.. additional assignment?"_

He had asked just the other week if he was still supposed to be keeping up with it, because apparently he had been. I'd held a claim over his third leg for almost a month, and he had stayed to that assignment. Despite my not having brought it up at all prior, not since it was first assigned before his incident.

I was surprised to an extent, but abdominal bruising probably would have made it slightly unmanageable, since everything tensed whenever you masturbated. It might not have been very enjoyable with a cracked rib. 

Goku hadn't touched himself in five weeks, and he hadn't been cleared to start weight lifting until next week. He had been cleared for cardio and minor calisthenics by his doctor and had started earlier that week. Five weeks was a long time for _any_ adult...

He gave a sort of relieved chuckle. "I haven't touched it in weeks. Feels weird... _Sir."_

I felt the rumble in my chest, and a sort of purr slipped out. appeased by the fact he hadn't touched himself. " _Good boy. "_

But my reward didn't get me the same reaction or blush as the last phone call a few weeks ago. I caught his face actually change to contemplative.

" _Thanks, Sir.."_

I waited a moment and sure enough, that same look crossed his face, the one that told me he was about to ask a question.

" _Can I .. ask you something, about that Sir?"_

He sounded worried like I might get offended. I nodded, grunting in response. " _You may."_

_"Why... boy?."_ His face contorted a little as if studying mine. I realized he was judging my expression because he _thought_ I was being condescending with the reward.

"That's a fairly _common_ verbal reward, but if it's not preferable... There are other _options._ Does it bother you? You almost seem offended.." 

I had to give him some credit, he was being really forthcoming with basic communication and in ways my seasoned clients would normally struggle.

"I don't.. mean to be... I mean.. I'm not really sure.." He gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm not a dog... Pretty sure anyway... Is that alright? Or.. do I just need to get used to it? _Sir_?" He stretched his arms up over his head and back a bit. His chest flexed, straining the shirt and its buttons before bringing his arms down. And instantly he began fidgeting again.

"It's fine. There are _other options."_ I stated and his eyes locked with mine again on the screen, a sort of relieved half-smile crossing his features. 

  
  


~ Wednesday faded from my mind..~

  
  


It was Thursday, tomorrow was his first _real_ appointment.

I made sure the fleshlight was secure and stored the two removed sides of the cage off behind the other couch. I then removed the arm and put it behind the cage, near the wall. I remembered the cuffs that fit Goku and put them in a drawer of the coffee table with a set of weight tested carabiners, a new thing of lube, and gloves. He didn't need any clues laying out for him.. I then pushed the cage up next to the couch, so the open side was right against where someone would be sitting.

I usually didn't start clients off like this, but five weeks without any sexual contact even to someone who masturbated regularly…

I hadn't seen him try to get off, but I had seen how easily he became aroused. So if he got off, great. If not, then at least I would know what I'd be working with or have a better idea.

Besides, five weeks of perfect protocol texts? I had double and triple checked the _entire histor_ y just to make sure I didn't miss a slip up on his end. But no, he remembered. Every damn time, in his texts, to add Sir at the end.

My stomach growled reminding me I hadn't eaten in a while, and I went to grab a water bottle and an orange from the fridge in the back corner of my lounge room... 

Much to my dismay I still couldn't taste anything, all I still tasted was _ash._

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

**2 and a half weeks ago, Monday.**

**1 day before Goku's 1st Therapy appointment.**

  
  
  
  


I sat fiddling with my coffee, my coat on the rack as Mrs. Briefs scribbled away, her legs crossed as she sat on the chaise lounge couch across from me.

"Well, I'm glad you recognized some of the triggers this time. How long has everything been tasting like ash for this go around?" Her blond hair was neatly pulled away from her face and parted off to the side. Mrs. Tights Briefs was the epitome of a successful doctor, with a nice high-end office complete with fancy bookshelves, leather furniture, and dark wood floors beneath a center ornate throw rug...

I sighed sipping the coffee I had brought with me, rolling my head to stare at the ceiling. "Last Monday, since he told me.." 

  * _"It's ok to have these feelings. "_



She often filled the gaps when I was slightly lost for words. She did the talking for me at times, which helped, because this wasn't something I was good at in any way.

  * _"You have a right to feel this way. You don't have a right to martyr yourself over it."_



I was horrible at breaking down my own feelings.

  * _"Buying him all the trinkets in the world doesn't fix it."_



  * _"I understand wanting to 'clean up the mess you made'. But he's not a mess, he's a person. All you can do is offer to help him and wait. It's his choice if he wants that help."_



  * _"You feel horrible, and you feel sorry because you gave him that assignment right? Well, newsflash Vegeta, last I was aware you don't have a crystal ball or a way to see into the future. You had no idea that wouldn't happen to him!."_



  * _"You want to apologize but, I think the reason you can't yet, is because you won't forgive yourself for your slight part in this. Until you do, your PTSD and its symptoms are here to stay for a while."_



  * _"You're really hard on yourself, we all make mistakes. I think you're going above and beyond doing the right thing to help. I'm sure he's thankful for the new phone and the now free therapy sessions he hasn't even started yet.."_



  * _"You need to be kinder to yourself. You've been in this lifestyle longer than I have. And that's saying something. You have rules in place to keep yourself and clients as… safe as legally possible. Some things rules just don't cover. In some scenarios, there are no safety nets to save you. It slips through the holes between the cords."_



When I explained how many rules I was breaking in one go, and how I was surprisingly unbothered by my own disrespect of MY rules, she seemed to understand my growing concern because of my own choices.

  * _"I understand that, but you have personal rules too that have helped make you highly successful in your field. And kept you physically and emotionally safe from your clientele. Vegeta sometimes shit just gets fucked up. No matter how many rules you have in place, it'll happen. Whether it's from other people or outside anomalies you couldn't have accounted for."_



I hated it when she made so much sense... Made me feel like a blind fool.

  * _"Let's do Mondays for a while, same time good for you? And I'll bill you with your client, so long as he is OK with it. I'm sure I can persuade him if not."_



  
  


~~~ End of therapy reminiscing. ~~~

  
  


The reason I still went back to Mrs. Briefs after all these years is because, just like me, she had her own sets of rules for her business. And just like her baby sister, (an old client of mine) she called me out on my bullshit. She wasn't afraid to tell me what I didn't want to hear or drill it into me, figuratively speaking.

That, and I paid for a retainer spot since she rarely took on new clients. She was busy and had a full schedule just like I did, but it gave me perks like being able to send clients to her or get appointments quickly if I really needed to.

Clearly tasting nothing but ash for a week meant it was time to swing by, even if I already knew half of what she told me. Like that this wasn't my fault, and that I choked on my apology because I wasn't ready to forgive myself yet for what happened.

When I had asked her earlier this week what she thought about letting him have a session since he kept asking, she said he seemed capable of judging and communicating if he had any distress.

But apparently, he was looking forward to it, whenever it may be.

Tights advised me when I expressed worry about doing a session so soon after the incident.

_+"Go slow.. Take it easy.. Like... Really easy, treat him like.. fruit that bruises or a balloon even. Just be aware he might pop for no reason and be prepared for that fallout. He doesn't know his triggers, which makes it that much more dangerous for you. Just be careful. You know what you’re doing, he doesn't though. It's still brand new to him. You said his communications at a high-end level, use that to your advantage. I think you'll both be just fine. You're both doing the right things as far as recovery goes."_

  
  


I mulled over that word, _communication_. And made a mental note to keep him engaged during his first session, in order to prevent a trigger from being pulled.

I realized I could sort of taste the tartness from the orange. An improvement, if only a small one.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


**5:10 P.M.**

The door com paged, and I hit the unlock button. I had decided not to drink tonight. To ensure I was more, intune with observing his responses. My nerves would survive my own anxieties without me using liquor to take the edge off.

I watched the door open and Goku stepped in wearing that Kashmere orange button-down again, a backpack this time instead of his duffle. He was wearing more form-fitting jeans, that did nothing to hide the growing bulge in the front. Eyeing him, I leaned back against the front of my desk.

The eager, almost playful, grin on his face oozed confidence I hadn't ever seen on him before.

He was _excited_ to be back in this room.

"Someone’s in a _good_ mood today..." I stated as I put my hand up, stopping him in his tracks as he approached me.

"Kinda.. yea.. Should I not be?... _Sir?"_

A chill ran under my skin and I felt goosebumps on it when I heard him say it. Oof. My nerves were already firing up…

I rolled my shoulders. " _I never said that."_ I grinned back at him and it was like his eyes lit up at a challenge, a similar half-smile gracing his face.

" _Come... Let's get started…"_ I gestured to the side door and pushed off the desk to head towards the lounge, Goku eagerly followed me.

" _Yes, Sir.."_

_I held in my shiver as I opened the door.._

  
  
  
  
  


  * ●○°♧°○●•



  
  


.

.

.

~~~~~

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the fans who waited for this update, summer is a really busy time at my job and I have been so mentally drained!!
> 
> Can you guys give me some feedback about this series??
> 
> Specifically would you rather weekly updates or wait for cluster drops like this one?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment here or on my twitter!
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> oh and P.S. 
> 
> SMUT INCOMING SOON!!!


	13. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 weeks is a long time to not pleasure yourself.
> 
> The Alpha wants to reward his VERY well behaved newbie, and run some experiments to collect data.
> 
> For science of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art work in this chapter is by the amazing Amartbee, her Twitter and mine are below. Her page has links to all her available routes to support her. 
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)
> 
> I will probably continue with the cluster updates but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could for you!!
> 
> If you like Kakaveg, check out my other series on here called Moments and if you go look at Amartbees Patreon you'll find the awesome Kakaveg collaboration we are doing, its a m/m retelling of The Tale of Robin Hood. And I promise there's smut in it and shes doing ALOT of illustrations for it.
> 
> So enjoy this smutty update!!

Chapter 13. _Please._

▪︎¤▪︎☆▪︎¤▪︎

( This symbol means this ch. is from the Alphas point of view)

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  


_"Today, I'm going to test a few theories of mine, and you need to learn the rest of the rules…"_

His face had instantly contorted to worry hearing my words. 

_"Yes, Sir.."_ He was anxious, but not in a bad way

I had him stand on the fur rug and strip, while I drilled him about what he had already learned. The safe words, and the color system. I got him down to his briefs, they were red today. My face so it wouldn’t grimace at the barely-there healing discoloration on his abs and torso. The skin still having a faint yellow and tint of green as the last of the bruising was fading from beneath..

Opening the drawer on the coffee table I pulled out the black cuffs with obnoxious orange piping, before closing the drawer with my boot. Motioning for his wrist and put the cuff on. The bright color on them was accented by the bright red short briefs he wore that day. He was already warm and nervously sweating. I grinned...

“ _Relax… Today you won't have to work hard if you listen....”_ Watching the red sink deeper into his cheeks and up into his ears again..

  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  


I sipped ice water, crunching another cube in my teeth, leaning back against the couch cushions. I'd unbuttoned my black button-down from how warm it had gotten, revealing my black tank top underneath. But refused to kick up the air, I wanted him to sweat... And was now enjoying the heavy scents and how his musk pooled in the room.

I flexed my hands, a little sweaty inside my leather short gloves, the breaths of the large male next to me evened out as he took reprieve. 

He wouldn't stop looking over his shoulder at me. After the 3rd time, he braced or anticipated, I had enough. He didn't need to constantly watch what I was doing this go around, on went the blindfold.

I had him cuffed down against the top of the cage, so his hands could grip the edges firmly, arms bent next to him to slightly protect his sides. But I had a clear view of his face and that was what mattered. The arm of the couch removed and put out of the way, and since the cage was up against the end of the couch. Giving easy access to the inside of it…

I hadn't spanked him that hard, but the red handprint on his right ass cheek said otherwise. It neatly matched the red briefs bunched around his thighs, resting just under the curve of his ass. I had been careful not to lean over him while bent over like that... Sticking mostly to teasing him, making him try and form coherent words while being touched was an enjoyable game.

He fell apart so easily, it stroked my ego in a way that I didn't know I craved. Swigging my water, I could smell his sweat in the leather of my gloves. Damn. I’d have to condition them tonight or else the scent would stay in the material... I reached over, running my palm over the shoulder blade and down, making him tremble and the muscled back flex. Like waves of the sea rolling with the tides... 

I adored watching it. Sweat now coated the underside of my glove. His head was turned towards me, but he couldn’t see a thing, so I indulged myself, tasting his sweat. Dragging my tongue over the palm, salt, and subtle hints of sweet, a heady musk from his own hormones releasing in the sweat. It’d been a while since I'd tasted another full-blooded saiyajin.

I set the glass down and went into the drawer of the coffee table to get the next few items I needed. I popped on the television in front of me, Goku's backside facing the flat-screened electronic. Not that he could see even if he did look over his shoulder. I'd made sure to use a snug-fitting blindfold. Turning the volume up, the sound of a woman moaning filled the room, then adjusted the volume so it was more background noise.

“Let's test some theories, I think you’ve gotten the hang of your new rules. And it's been what, 5 weeks?? Since you even got to hold your own dick with the intent of pleasing yourself?…” 

I was carefully pulling my gloves off, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

The bent over, large saiyajin male nodded... “ _Y-Yes, Sir.. about 5..weeks…. Sir.”_ He was trying to keep his breathing even, having finally calmed down, no longer trembling. Definitely still sweating, as he leaned his weight down against the cage, his legs supporting his lower half, feet braced on the floor. Ankles cuffed to their respective legs of the cage to keep his feet from moving and keep him pressed flush up to the table.

“And… You stayed out of the gym as ordered, correct?” I raised an eyebrow at him as I carefully and quietly slipped on black latex gloves. The sleeves of my shirt I had cuffed up to my elbows long ago. 

The lovely thing about most of my equipment is either I ordered it custom or had made modifications to it myself. The cage was ordered with the need in mind to be able to disassemble it completely. Any wall on it was removable, top, bottom, sides, or front. 

“ _Yes, Sir.“_

I grinned, every time he said it, it was like someone stoked a fire in my gut, making a beast stir in its cage... Tanned brat had no idea how much I enjoyed it either. And it was probably better if he stayed clueless in that aspect. I changed the channel again, this time 4 girls making a lot of high pitched noises.

“And you were on time for every appointment?" I asked, giving him another out, or way to fess up if he had indeed been late. Although he usually always sent me an 'arrived at..' text for his appointments now...

" _Yes, Sir.."_ He huffed out his words a little, settling his weight against the cage table. I had removed the front wall of the cage, where his groin was and the side wall, next to the couch I was using.

He made a nice side/end table that was for damn sure. Much better than some boring old lamp. 

"Hmmm you remembered your protocol over texts too.. You know most beginners aren’t _this_ well behaved…” I fondled his ego a little, just distracting him from listening to what I was fumbling around with in my hands. I reached over under the table and fiddled with the flesh light, checking the angle compared to the semi hard cock hanging unsuspectedly just inches from its entrance.

“ _You said you didn’t like disrespectful brats… Sir..”_ That voice was becoming less shaky, he had calmed down and started to focus more. 

Leave it to him to remember our discussion on respect for boundaries and my rules while in my territory, from weeks ago. “ _Correct..”_ I stated and grabbed the remote flipping the channel again, so it was very clearly 2 men being heard, fucking.

“Good behaviour deserves a reward, most of the time. You can’t see it, but you can hear it. If you hear one you would prefer, ask nicely. And I may leave it on that channel. If not I will just continue to change it. “ I watched him move his head, and look over his shoulder, pulling a snicker from me, it was a habit to still try and look despite that he couldn’t see. He swallowed hard and turned his head back forward, resting his face against the pleather like material that padded the top of the cage. 

I changed the channel 5 times, always leaving it on for a minute or so, but I never adjusted the volume, I kept it low, so he had to try and _really_ listen.

“Uhm, _that one… Sir.”_ I grinned a little, I didn’t think he would stop on a threesome in particular but he had. The video of 1 girl and 2 men, and the largest male was very talkative, to say the least. A deep voice told who to do what on the video, the noises were nice, a girl and her partner took turns giving the one male head.

I leaned and could see under the table he was hard and throbbing, that didn’t take long, just as I suspected. I grabbed the brand new lube out from under my thigh, making sure it was fairly warm to the touch, moving over and slightly under the table, filling the sleeve up with the warm slick at its upper closed end. It had a small little hole on the end opposite the entrance to make sure there was pressure relief, and more lube could be added without having to take ones dick out of the fleshlight. 

I put a fairly generous amount in. Then set the bottle of lube down back under my thigh, closing it. Reaching around the front edge of the table, I pushed on that angled hip bone of his.

“Back your hips up just a bit..” I stated and watched him shift to do so, the reason I had his ankles cuffed to the legs of the cage, was so he couldn’t step away from it at all. Making it hard to do anything besides squirm against it.

“ _Ye-yes, Sir.”_ His breathing was getting heavy again just from listening to porn.

I looked under the table and adjusted the height and angle just a tad more, then smirked. Leaning back so I could watch his face for this.

“Alright you can lean back now..” I tried to hide the grinning from my voice.

He moved to set his hips back forward..

“ _Yes, Si- WHAT THE..uhhhnngh...ohh..-oh fuck..”_ He lost his composure immediately as his hard dick became buried in the warm wet fleshlight. Looking under the table, I saw he was hilted into it.

“ _Mouth saiyajin.”_ I leaned over and gave a loud popping smack to the already sore right asscheek, the one closest to me, making him jump forward a little. He moaned, the jump made him lean hard into the flesh light. His breaths instantly heady and short, that muscled frame trembling against the cage, fingers gripping like hell on its edge.

That was.. _delicious to watch.._

_“S-sorry… Sir.. I… Its… gahhnng..”_ he gasped trying to talk and forgetting to breath. “ _S-Sir..”_ He was trying not to shake apart in front of me, and it was exquisite..

“So you have to remember to _breath,_ I can’t do that for you.” I bit my cheek a little hard so it sounded less like I was about to laugh, when I indeed was grinning worse then the damn cheshire cat himself.

“Here's how this works.. Your in a sleeve, its pretty obvious now that you’ve _never_ used one before.. You can fuck it and try to get off if you’d like.. But there are conditions..” I saw he had pressed his face forward, resting it against the table, he flexed his arms and back, tempering his breathing a bit to try and gain control of something, anything...

“ _Y-Yes..Sir..”_ He huffed, his words half muttered against the table. I reached over and buried my gloved fingers in his hair, grasping it firmly at the base of his skull, and pulling back, lifting his head.

He moaned loudly, white knuckling his grip..

_Damn.._

I swallowed hard, regaining my composure. “Technically, that is still _my dick.._ I’m letting you borrow it, to please your own carnal needs. Which means I own any pleasure you get from using it.. Do you follow?” I gripped his hair harder, eyeing his lips which were a bit red and swollen from him biting down on them.

He strained to nodd against my hand and failed..” _It-Its not mine.. yours.. S-Sir.”_

_Kame_ I loved when he _stuttered_ his words out.

“Correct. That means if you think you're about to cum, you have to ask for my permission. If I say no, _to fucking bad_. So you better ask nicely, cause I don’t share my toys well. And if I don't like how you ask, I’ll just make that nice fake cunt your dicks buried in go away..” I growled my words out, leaning in and inhaling at his neck, tempted to trail my tongue up the pulse pline, but refrained.

“Don’t worry, everyone fails the first few times at it, but I at least expect an attempt, assuming you even get anywhere close.” I watched his jaw tense, he was quivering against the table and my hold in his hair.

“ _Yes, Sir..”_ He swallowed hard again and I watched his throat strain and flex because of the angle I had his head arched back at. I let go and leaned away relaxing onto the couch, and grabbed my water, downing half of it, and crunching a few ice cubes.

He fidgeted, and to my surprise he seemed to be getting his bearings, adjusting his grip on the edges of the cage, and how his hips were sitting before he suddenly pistoned them forward. 

_He moved the cage and the damn couch_. 

The anchors in the floor straining a little, keeping the furniture where it was. 

_I knew it.._

A big male like him could probably power fuck furniture apart and across a room. I was glad I had anchored the furniture down into the hook eyes on the floor. Call it a hunch, part of me knew he might really have some force behind those hips.. His back flexed in waves as he rocked in, fucking the sleeve in steady strong grinds. Moans and soft panting slipping from his lips.

I crossed my legs, adjusting my groin as I enjoyed the show. I had idley glanced away at the tv when I heard his breath hitch and he gasped, his demeanor changing suddenly.

“ _Si-Sir..”_ His voice strained as he grunted, a moan turned into a frustrated soft cry as his hips started grinding faster.

“Hmm?” I acted distracted, but I had my eyes glued on him.

“I-.. I.. _fucking hell..”_ he growled and his hips slammed more. I reached over snatching at the strands of hair at the back of his skull, wrenching his head up and back, making his moan slip into a heated cry.

If he hadn’t really gotten off in a year, I didn’t want to actually deter him...

“ _That vulgar fucking mouth better ask if it wants something of mine saiyajin.._ “ I growled, and put my face a mere inch from his, my words snarling out over my teeth, lips brushing the edge of his ear, making his whole frame shudder. But his hips kept their pace.

I watched his throat flex as he fought the words out, just as I grabbed the remote for the fleshlight and clicked one of the buttons..

“ _Ye-Yes Sir I-... FUCK!” I_ He choked and cried out in surprise as the end of the sleeve suddenly gripped down tighter around the tip of his cock as he thrust inside it.

” _Please.. please Sir- I… mmm …_ _please!!_ _..”_

I was rock hard just from listening to him beg.. I swallowed hard, adjusting my tone..” _Close enough.. You may..”_

I had pulled away from his ear so I could watch as his jaw strained, and he seemed startled as his orgasm washed over him, swallowing his frame into a sweaty shuddering mess as it peaked.

He came, _really_ _hard_. And watching the expression on his blind folded features was a victory in and of itself that inflated my ego.

“ _Good saiyajin..”_ I grunted, half purring the words out as his breaths came in exasperated gasps and a few soft startled noises as he came down from that peak.

“Th...Than..k… _S..Sir_.” I found myself chuckling as the language escaped his post orgasm brain.

I heard dripping and looked inside the cage, he had released a good bit of cum and it had trickled out of the sleeve with the excess lube, making small little puddles on the bottom of the cage. I watched his back flex and quiver.

After a moment I reached under and unfastened the holdings, sliding the mechanism that held the sleeve, forward and thusly off his cock. He was still hard and twitching as I pulled it off and away from him.

“ _Wait!.. Don’t-please I..it..”_ He white knuckled his grip on the edge of the table again and his breath instantly got hot and fast.. “ _Put it back-please..please..Sir_?” I saw his cock was straining still..

Hmmm “You think yer gonna cum again?” I grabbed the lube from under my thigh once more.

“ _Y-yes..yes.. Yes Sir..It..uhnn..”_ he bit his lip, _hard_ , making it bleed.

I reached over, burying my left latex gloved hand in his hair again, yanking his head back and put my face less than an inch from his own, scenting him. And he did the same in return, his face turning another shade of red. His canines shining as breaths hissed around them.

I made the decision to indulge myself a little more.

“ _You want the sleeve back, or would you rather fuck my hand?”_ I breathed heavily over his face, he could feel how close I was, he licked his lower lip that was slightly bleeding from how hard he had chomped down on it.

“ _Your hand… I want your hand..please Sir.”_

_I purred._

I could get _use_ to hearing him beg me like that.. I let go of his hair, and ripped the latex glove off my right hand and poured lube on it before feeling under the table, gripping the fat head in my palm and sliding down. Flexing my forearm as I smoothed my hand to the base to grip him, he was still covered in lube and his own release.

He instantly bucked into my fingers, his hips slamming forward as I braced watching him, biting my own lip to make sure I didn't let any noises slip out. Instead enjoying his moans as he gripped the table and literally fucked my hand and its iron hold. 

Chasing another release, I braced my arm, upping the grip down in my fingertips after a minute or so, making him cry out again, his hips doubling their efforts.

I angled my thumb so it pushed on the thick under vein a bit more and he unraveled for me again.

" _Si-Sir... Please?... Please can I- I'm gonna….Please!!"_ He was choking on the words, and covered in a shining layer of sweat.

I leaned in, having to brace a bit and reach so my hand stayed put, my left hand slipped over his arm and into his hair again, fisting in it. " _I like hearing you beg.. Say it again.."_ I half growled and half purred in his ear. 

I slipped in my control a little, inhaling his scent deep at his ear, my tongue slipped against the outside ridge tasting the sweat and skin there before my teeth grazed the cartilage.

His hips instantly quivered, straining and rushing his efforts as I felt his cock twitching and pulsing in my hand. 

" _Please.. fucking.. hell.. Please.. Please let me cum in your hand, Please Sir..._ _Please!!?"_

My own slacks were tight as I felt heat flooding my face and through my chest. My tongue dipped into the inner spiral of his ear teasing the small hole as I growled, my breath washing over the sensitive flesh and my teeth threatened to bite down on the outer rim.

" _Cum for me.._ _Cum in my hand so I can feel the 2nd orgasm you've had in a_ _fucking_ _year.. You earned it.. Cum for me, now saiyajin.."_

He _fucking_ _lost it,_ and cried out just as I dug my teeth into his ear, biting down, stifling my own moan into it as I savored the taste of his skin. Small splatters were heard as his release sprayed over the inside of the cage, and dribbled down his length. His hips pistoned slower and I helped him along, stroking him from base to tip, milking out his length. I could feel where it had smattered on my forearm and crook of my elbow.

I released my teeth, lavishing the indents I had left on the cartilage with my tongue there were a few pricked spots of blood judging from the hinted coppery taste. I moved my face away, and let go of his hair as he finished coming down off that plateau.

I felt down over the base as Goku caught his breath, my now slick hand feeling over the tense sack behind. I remembered how hard and swollen it felt those weeks ago. But now it was softer, It didn't feel ready to implode or 'full'. However it still felt strained much like the hard cock in front of it, which refused to die down.

I finished feeling over the organ and trailed my hand up, grasping the base one last time. He was still hard, and his cock twitched in my hand before I moved it away.

He literally _whined_ at the break in contact, his hips bucked forward as if trying to find it again. 

" _Wait!.. Pleasse.. "_ He shuddered gripping the table still. " _Please… again?.. Sir?"_ His throat was dry and his voice strained.

I smirked. 3 times in under 10 minutes was a lot for any male. " _Now your just being greedy…"_ I chided him. But I used it as an excuse to keep my hand at the base, fondling his still massively hard erection.

With my clean hand I felt around near my thigh until I found the flesh lights remote, clicking the button 2 more times to adjust the setting on the sleeve. I reached in and slid the holster back forward before pulling the lube out from under my thigh. I finagled to refill the tip of it with my left hand before discarding the lube and guided his shaft back into the sleeve. 

I had popped its tightness level up so the whole thing was tighter from base to tip, and the startled howl I got from the male as he sputtered made it an even more worthwhile purchase.

My hand moved so he could hilt into the sleeve again but this time I kept ahold of the sac behind it and gently rubbed and fondled it. His words lost to his slamming hips and gutteral cries. I'm pretty sure he was just trying not to curse at that point.

I saw his face and skin change color, he was definitely dehydrated. Being covered in a thick layer of sweat, within another minute he was snarling, finding the edge again as he grinded into the sleeve.

" _Please.. please Sir.."_ He made a concentrated effort to use words as his hips suddenly doubled their pace, and I felt the satchel tighten as his body flexed itself to hit that plateau.

" _Please …_ _what_ _saiyajin?"_ I grinned, leaning in so my breath rolled over his face again, needling his senses as he cried out again. 

" _Please can I cum Sir? ..Please..Alpha!!.."_ I watched his frame tense so hard I heard one or 2 joints pop, fingers gripped the edge of my cage so hard I the materials groaned against the pressure.

I pressed my own thighs together, feeling myself throbbing when my title slipped out… We hadn't discussed that yet _but fucking hell._

_Like I was gonna tell him no??!!_

_"Cum for me.."_

" _FUCK.."_ He cursed loudly, shaking as he came again and I heard the fluid dribble from the sleeve being over filled. He whimpered as he rode the peak down just after the crest of the wave.

But then his body suddenly gave and he slumped on the cage, out cold.

  
  


_Fucking hell.._

♤

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

♤

He passed out. _Hard._

I made sure he was still breathing, his weight supported on the cage and I reached, snatching a towel from the hide away compartment in the couch cushion to the left of me. I wiped the mess off my 1 bare hand and arm. Then used my gloved hand to slide the holster for the sleeve forward, and off his still throbbing length. It was _still draining,_ and another stream or 2 pumped out, I snickered at the mess of my own handy work inside the equipment.

Quickly I got up and popped the fastenings on the cuffs for his legs and arms and gently pulled the blind fold off.

His skin wasn't the right color, and when your bottom/submissive/slave etc., passes out and is _not accustomed_ to waking up restrained.. You better get them free and damn fast. 

Worst way for a submissive to come back out of a scene they just fainted in. Because naturally the body and mind will kick start awake after the system takes a few moments to reboot. And there's nothing more jarring for your partner then waking up in that reactive-instant-panicked state, because they just fainted. And to top it off waking up still being tied and blind folded. You just didn't do that with _beginners_.. That's how you scare them.. And not in a good way.

I came up on his far side and slid my free hand up his back, his skin was sticky, and chilled. Yup, he was really dehydrated. I could feel his pulse in his damn skin, it was still quick, but his breaths were evening out. I brushed my hand over the tattoos and up into his hair, he didn't even stir.

I leaned down near his bicep, his hands limp and no longer gripping the table. " _Can you hear me yet?"_

**No response.**

I sighed and grabbed some more towels, throwing down 2 on the couch and got out some waters. It'd been closer to 10 minutes, his skin was starting to regain its correct tan color. I stepped around his left hip, slipped my arm under his waist and lifted him up, rolling him back against my chest and hooked my other arm under his knees. 

I was not prepared for how solid his frame was and grunted when I carried him over to put him on the couch, gently setting him down. Tossing a towel over his front to cover him. Despite that it was limp, his cock was _still_ impressive..

I checked his breathing again, it was deeper and the pulse I could feel through his arm was slower. He'd be up soon. I quietly went to the sink in the back to wash my hands up. Then grabbed some wipes and a few dampened hand towels from under the sink, to clean off the mess inside the cage. Some had actually dripped out on the floor at the front..

But not before taking a few pictures of that _impressive_ mess though.

I unhooked the flesh light and took it right to the sink, rinsing it and gently cleaning it with the basic soap before setting it in the dish drainer.

I found my discarded leather gloves and slipped them back on. I could smell the musk from his release in my skin, the smell of his sweat and heavy scent in my gloves.. Damn. I was hard still hard and now took a moment to readjust myself and try to calm down.

By the time I checked again, his skin was its normal hue, so I sat on the couch next to his left hip. Avoiding his torso I felt up his left arm until I held his hand, my thumb in his palm, fingers cupping the back side of his limp one. 

His pulse was nice and steady, strong. But his skin was still sticky and cool, he would need to hydrate. My other hand felt up over his right forearm. It was more a safety precaution in case he swung or flailed.

I gripped his palm, pressing my thumb into the center pressure point, _gently_ , his fingers twitched and started to grip back.

**GASP** _"AHHHNG fuck. nnghh.."_ He startled, not recognizing where he was, and his hand clenched mine, his arm bumping my hand. Blocking its upwards flail.

  
  


" _Easy…"_ I stated as he cracked his eyes open and breathed hard, he started sweating again and he winced a little. _Yea I'd be stiff after cumming that hard to..._

" _I… "_ He said, looked around, his eyes fell on the cage near the end of the couch where he had been, and then on me. Clearly confused. He went to speak and hissed his breath in slamming his eyes shut and reached for his face, his teeth gritting in pain.

"Your dehydrated, pretty badly. Start by forcing all of _this_ down." I watched his skin change color as I stuffed a water bottle into his hand.

He cracked it open and guzzled it, and I took the empty bottle from him before stuffing another in his hand. "That one to.." I then took his left hand which had been gripping mine since he woke up and started unfastening the cuff still on it. The clips on them were slightly bent from how hard he pulled. Damn, I'd have to invest in the 500lb reinforcers just for him.

"You fainted, after the 3rd time you came. " I smirked, smugly as he choked on the water coughing and tried to hide his red face with his other hand, averting his eyes.

He muttered something under his breath about being embarrassed about passing out. " _I'm..I'm sorry Sir.."_ He bit his now busted bottom lip.

"Don't be. Actually you fainted probably from dehydration, sensory overload and your sugar crashing. Which is why you now have a headache.. Keep drinking.." I tossed the cuffs on the nearby coffee table, grabbing one of 6 waters there for myself and swigged it. I could smell his sweat in my clothes.

I was trying to hide my smug grin a little, but honestly, I felt proud. 

_I gave him something he came here seeking as a client, and couldn't do himself In the last year._

His face regained another layer of color and he forced down the rest of the 2nd water bottle.

" _How long_?" I leaned against his hip a little watching his embarrassed expressions and eating them up like a kid who'd been allowed double dessert at a party.

" _13.. 13 months and… 2 weeks.. I think 5 days maybe 3?.. Sir."_ He knew that number right off the bat.. I probably would to if I were him.

I took the empty water bottle from him and handed him a third as he went to stretch. I saw him grimace a little. 

" _So tell me… What did it feel like?"_ I grinned and swigged the water, looking down at him as I crossed one leg over the other, hiding the slightly strained bulge in the front. 

I stopped trying to hide how damn smug I was as he squirmed against the couch, embarrassed and as red as his damn briefs were, his eyes locking with mine..

  
  
  


.

.

.

_To be Continued_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to my twitter and Amartbees are below.
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates, polls, and news on my fics, and I often do free smut in mini threads.
> 
> [BrokenAnatomys twitter ](https://twitter.com/AnatomyBroken?s=09)
> 
> [Amartbees twitter ](https://twitter.com/amartbee?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed and loved!! thank you!!


End file.
